Sonic Eternal: SonicX
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Ezi, finds herself trapped in a world, and meets the characters we know and love. She decides to help them stop Eggman and search for the seven chaos emeralds so they can all get back home. This is a POV of an OC character thats part of SonicX. Review pls
1. Im Lost

Sonic Eternal: Sonic-X

My name's Elizabeth Arts Leon. You can call me Ezi for short. There's no real reason for my strange nickname except that I don't like the name Bella, or Izzie, which can be short for Elizabeth. I have blackish-dark brown hair and my skin is a light shade of tan. I usually have my long and wavy hair pulled back since I don't like my hair is always getting in my face, although I do leave my bangs out that swish to the right side, however. I prefer wearing comfortable clothing sometimes rather than clothes that are in style and uncomfortable. I live in the world known as earth, which created the English language that thousands of us are used to, or at least familiar with. I like sports, and while I have to be aggressive to play, in the beginning, I was shy about everything… But enough crap about me. I have decided that the life before that day was far less interesting than after that day. Indeed, _far _less interesting.

Chapter 1

The bed I was rested in was quite comfortable. I remember falling asleep in the cold, hard-poring rain for some reason, then I was warm and dried safely in this huge room. I arose quickly in bewilderment of my unusual, fancy whereabouts. I had a blue silky rob on and my hair was let down.

"Oh, I see you've awakened." A voice aroused from the doorway. There was a stern man in a butler suit with glasses on standing there. His eyes were beady, and he was frowning.

"Uh, where am I exactly?" My tone was in a bit of a whisper. It seemed almost like there was something stuck in my throat.

"The master will be glad to know you're okay." He implied ignoring my question. I stared at him blankly.

"Um, master?"

"Mister Tanaka, is she awake yet?" A childish voice asked excitedly. I heard footsteps running up some stairs which indicated that I wasn't on the first floor. A boy ran up next to the butler with wide eyes; then he smiled. "Hello there!" He greeted me. He had brownish-gold hair that went up one way and down the other. He was wearing a red shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, and had jeans on. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Er, I think so," I mumbled, a little baffled by him. "Hey, where am I?" I tried asking again.

"You're in my home," He elucidated, "My name's Christopher and this is Master Tanaka." The butler bowed his head. "You were outside passed out in the rain in front of our house." Christopher walked over to my bed. "Do you remember anything that happened to you? Where'd you come from?" He sounded calmer now.

"Well, I can't live very far from here." I explained. "I think I was walking home in the rain; then I was here suddenly."

"Hm, that's odd." He commented. "Well, what's you name?"

"Ezi-I mean, my name's Elizabeth, but just call me Ezi."

"Okay Ezi! We'll help you find your home." He announced proudly.

"Thanks for all this, Christopher," I said with gratuity, "But I can't live too far away, so it won't be a problem finding my own way back home."

"Oh, are, are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks anyhow though." I said smiling. His sudden thrill faded.

"Okay. Ella already cleaned your wet clothes for you, so uh, I guess you can leave whenever you want." This boy was getting to me. For some reason he sounded upset and I felt guilty for turning down his offer to help me more than he already had.

"Well, actually," I decided to enlighten him, "I AM pretty tired. Is it possible you could drive me back to my house?"

"Hey, sure why not!" His excitement was back. "Mr. Tanaka-"

"I'll have the car ready outside for you, Master Chris." He bowed before leaving the room.

"I'll have Ella bring in your clothes." Chris entailed.

"Okay." I replied flatly. I really just wanted to walk home myself. My mother was probably worried about me. "Hey Chris, what is this place exactly? You have a butler, and I'm assuming Ella also helps you out the way he does, so who are your parents?" I was really concerned. The only giant mansion I could think of that was close to my complex was a few blocks away and it was hidden behind some adobe homes. The mansion was a club though, not a house.

"Oh, well my dad's the CEO of an engineer cooperation, and my mom's an actress."

"What? Like she's in movies?"

"Yep!"

"Really, that's awesome! What's her name?"

"Lindsay Thorndike." Oh. I guess she's not a very famous actress; because I had never heard of her.

"Has she ever been in movies like with Johnny Depp or Jim Carrey maybe??"

"Uh, I've never heard of those actors before, so I guess not." He chuckled. Lame. I thought I had access Hollywood there for a moment.

"Mister Chris!" A scratchy voice from a woman's accent emerged from the hallway. A big woman stood at the door in an apron holding my clothes. She had short curly-cue brown hair, and was tan; her lipstick she had on was so obviously seen it looked ridiculous.

"I have your clothes for you sweetheart." She said kindly handing them to me.

"Thank you." I gratified again with a fake, cheesy smile. This was really creeping me out. I had never been in a mansion before, let alone where people were waiting on me hand and foot.

"I'll be downstairs," Chris toddled away as he spoke, "Come down when you're dressed! Okay?"

"Okay." I put my clothes back on; a rather big red T-shirt and jean shorts. Then I pulled my hair back. I skipped down the stairs before I noticed how fancy this place was. When I walked outside, there was a limousine waiting for me! I glared in incredibility. There was no way this was the car Christopher had intended to take me home in. The window on the back door opened and I saw Chris's head pop out.

"Ezi!" He yelled limitedly. "C'mon, hop in." The door opened and Chris scooted to the other end of the seat.

"Whoa…" Who cared if his mom was some lame actress; he was still filthy rich because of it! When I got in, Mr. Tanaka drove off the long lot right away. We scurried down the street and I looked through the tinted window to see if I could find any familiar land marks.

"Do you see your house?" Chris asked me after a few moments. I shook my head anxiously. Something was wrong. There had to be something wrong. Nothing looked familiar, and from where we were driving, it looked like we were in the middle of a city now. I lived in a more western area, so the only real closest place to my home that was similar to a city, could've been downtown.

"Chris..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you didn't pick me up somewhere before you took me into your mansion?" I was getting nervous.

"Well of course. You were passed out in front of our gate so…" This wasn't happening. I had to calm down. None of this was making any sense.

"Okay then," I assured Chris, also reassuring myself, "we should go back to your mansion so I can use your phone to call my mom then. Sorry, it's just this area doesn't look familiar to me AT ALL." He stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Well okay then." Chris had Mr. Tanaka drive us back to the mansion. I felt anxiety bumping around in my stomach when he pulled back up to the house. "Go ahead and go in and use it, Ezi." Chris allowed. I didn't bother to thank him this time. I jumped out of the long car and ran to the double doors that were the front door. I raced in and headed to the kitchen on the right; there had to be a phone in the kitchen. When I saw it on the table I grabbed it and dialed my home phone number right away. _Beep…beep…beep…_

I waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

_"Hello…"_

"Mom!? Is that you?!"

_"…We are sorry, but the number you have dialed doesn't exist. Please check the digits you pressed and try again later. Thank you_" WHAT? Now I panicked. I kept dialing the number, over and over again. I even dialed other peoples' numbers I knew to see if I could just call them, but every single time I got the same result.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Ezi? Is everything okay?" Chris walked into the kitchen slowly.

"What is this place?" I asked him, almost sounding half crazy.

"Huh? Whaddyah mean?"

"This place; this city! What's it called?" He chuckled nervously at the question.

"Ezi, don't worry about that; its still the same good'oil **Station Square**." I dropped the phone. My eyes were wide and just staring at him, terrified. "Hey, you okay?" He asked skittishly. "W-what's wrong?" I looked around the kitchen; at all the things in it. I saw the counter in the center of the room, the stove, the pots and pans hanging, the refrigerator with pictures and magnets on it… It all seemed normal. But it **WAS NOT **normal. This place, this city, this world… I knew right away it wasn't my own.

"Chris…" I muttered. I wanted to scream out in all my frustration. I knew for a fact, it just made sense to me, that I wasn't in my World anymore.

"Ezi..?" He waited for me to finish.

"I'M LOST!" I fell to my knees and started crying with my head thrown down.

"What? Hey don't worry, you're not lost Ezi, we'll find your home, I promise." He put his hand on my back. He probably thought I was some cry baby, but at the moment I didn't care. How was I supposed to get back to my world when I didn't even know how I got in this one? And better yet, why did I believe that I was in another world? Just because a place called Station Square wasn't a real place and all the numbers I knew didn't exist? Of course it made sense…

"It's okay." Chris kept assuring me. I sat on the floor crying for awhile, until Chris led me to the living room. "Sit here. Do you want us to call the police? Maybe they'll know where you're from." He might've thought I was crazy if I had told him my theory about my situation.

"Don't call the po-po," I warned him, "you wouldn't want it on your record. Just see if you can find my Mom. Her last name is Leon; first name Mariah." He nodded his head.

"Sure… But, what's your father's name?" He asked me. I looked up at him thoroughly.

"He's, not around." I mused. "But if his name comes up, his name's Terrance."

"Uh, right, got it." He must've thought it wasn't his business to have asked me of my father, since he raced out to get information right away. I was so confused. I was lost. I was lost and confused. After awhile of waiting for Chris, I decided to lay down on the couch. The night was appearing over the sunset, but I wasn't tired yet. I closed my eyes for a while, trying to think of where I was at before I ended up in front of the Thorndike mansion. I tried to remember… There was lightning…

"This is insane!" I heard an old man's voice arouse from the kitchen.

"Shhh! The girl is sleeping!" Ella disciplined. "Now, what's going on, Charles?"

"Well, our little visitor doesn't seem to have a file ANYWHERE!"

"Shh! What?"

"That's right," this Charles person said a little quieter, "I can't find her, her mother, or her father's existence in any file anywhere! It's almost like she just dropped outta no where…" I almost laughed. He was probably right, for all I knew.

"Well, we'll have to keep looking, won't we?" Ella insisted. They both waked the other way and I listened to their voices fade. I sighed and was about to open my eyes again until I heard more footsteps. Somebody put a blanket on me before they headed towards the stair case. I opened one eye to see Chris sauntering away from me. He had on blue pajamas; how original. These people, they were being so nice to me, but at the moment all I cared about was getting home. My thoughts might have drowned me to sleep if I hadn't heard the loud, enormous SPLASH noises that were coming from the pool in the back…

BC737: Hi. I'm sure you know where this is going now, and if you've read this far, review please so that I'll know if its good or not, and so I'll know if people are actually reading this. Thanks!


	2. Sonic

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I heard the splash, I might've assumed it was some adults, possibly Chris's parents, if it wasn't so loud. I hoped off the couch and raced over to the sliding glass back door. The splash was enormous. I watched as the rising water slowly dissipated back into the pool. Somebody was hurrying down the stairs; apparently they had heard the splash also.

"Ezi, did you see that?" It was Chris. He slid the glass door open right away.

"No, what is it?" I asked him. He shook his head before darting towards the pool. "Wait, where are you going?" I whispered loudly. He dove in without any hesitation. He was in the pool for a few long seconds, then he came out holding a blue figure. When they got out of the pool, I almost couldn't believe it.

It was, in fact, a blue animal. Like one of those, anthropomorphic kind of animals. He was coughing trying to suppress the chlorine water he had consumed.

"You okay?" I heard Chris ask the creature. To my surprise, he responded, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Whoa! You can talk? That's amazing." After a long pause, Chris introduced himself. Then the blue character looked up at him and introduced himself.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." I figured maybe I should go over to them, since I was obviously standing there and clear for both of them to see.

"Chris, you guys okay?" I asked. I tried ignoring the fact that there was a giant rodent sitting next him.

"Um, we're fine." Chris stammered looking at the hedgehog then back at me.

"You don't have to worry," I assured him, "I won't tell anyone if you won't." He smiled at me before standing up with Sonic. I couldn't help but stare at him. An animal, which was in some ways like a human, was standing in front of me. He stared up at me. I would've looked away except that wouldn't have made sense, since I wouldn't have been looking at anything else.

"Hi there." He said to me with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring," I said quickly, "but I gotta say honestly its not everyday you see a talking porcupine!"

"You mean hedgehog?" Damn it! My mind was thinking hedgehog but my lips were wording porcupine first.

"Dur, I knew that. Sorry, Sonic." They were both dripping wet. When we got back in the house, I gave them their own towels from the downstairs bathroom. It didn't know what to say at this point, since I was just a visitor in this house also. But Sonic explained to us that he was transported here from another world, which was credible due to his appearance.

"Sonic!" I exclaimed in happiness. "I'm not from this world either!" I was so relieved to hear I wasn't the only one. Chris stared at me blankly. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I guess I do," Chris said scratching his head, "it's just it sounds more plausible coming from Sonic."

"You look like you're from this world to me." Sonic added.

"Well I'm not," I frowned, "Hey how did-?" Sonic interrupted me with a yawn.

"Oh, you must be exhausted." Chris implied. "You should get rest and we can talk in the morning." I didn't have any objections; I didn't feel like it was my place to. Sonic slept somewhere upstairs and I told Chris I was fine on the couch.

I was too anxious to stay asleep for too long. I had calmed down with the matters of my situation, almost excepting it. Unreal places, and blue hedgehogs would be the least of my problems. I stepped outside on the back porch while the sun was barely rising; the purple sky was mesmerizing.

"Hey, what're you doi'n up so early?" Sonic asked me. He was lying down in the tree branch looking down at me. He caught me by surprise, and once again I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Same reason." He turned his head back to the sun.

"Oh." His eyes gazed down back at me.

"So, what makes you think you're from another world?"

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you mean." I retorted.

"You sure about that?"

"Well, not really. I don't think that blue porcupines have been something I usually hallucinate." He chuckled at my remark. I was shy, but when it came down to it, I was very good at covering it up with sarcasm.

"What was your name again?"

"I never told you my name."

"I guess that means you don't want to tell me?" I laughed.

"No I'll still tell you. I'm Ezi."

"Okay, Ezi." The sun was up more now, less of a show to view, so Sonic leaped down from the tree; I could tell he was very acrobatic. "I'll be back."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Well out for a run, of course." He answered like I should've known that. I eyed his big red shoes in bewilderment, then Sonic, and the shoes, zoomed away. MY GOSH! I had never EVER seen anything go that fast! I gaped for a moment in the distance to where Sonic had sped off too.

"Wow…"

"Mrs. Ezi?" the butler was behind me.

"Yipe!" I jumped away. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Mr…T…" Damn. I had forgotten his name.

"Mr. Tanaka." He said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. Would you like some coffee? I don't know if you feel you're too young for it, but…"

"You're never too young to have coffee. Do you have creamer?"

"Oh, of course." He bowed before walking back into the house.

"Mr. Tanaka," I began, "You didn't SEE anything just now, did you?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I saw you standing outside and I decided to ask if you wanted some coffee. That's all." I had to make sure that he hadn't seen Sonic.

"Oh. Okay."

Mr. Tanaka continued to the kitchen.

It had been a while when Sonic came back and I had finished my freshly brewed cup of coffee. Sonic was on the balcony with Chris, while he was talking on the phone with his parents. I watched from a far in the bedroom, not really intending on just including myself.

"Hey, Sonic, you must be hungry." Chris said after he was done with the phone. He was all dressed for the day when he walked back into the room and grabbed a bowl that looked like it had mush in it. "Here, try this!" He handed the bowl to Sonic, who was sitting on the balcony bars. Sonic took a small amount of it…

"BLAH! What is this?!" He complained.

"Cat food." Chris replied.

"Take a good look pal; I'm a hedgehog not a cat!"

"Well, the internet said Hedgehogs LOVED these kinds of foods."

"But he is sort of more human than most porcupines, Chris." I clarified sattiringly. Sonic rolled his eyes after Chris said, "I can get you a bowl of crickets instead." He pushed the bowl away and leapt over into the tall hollow tree. "Wait, where are you going?" Chris cried out. I stood up from my seat and ran outside.

"Sorry, kid, but cricket's aren't exactly on my menu."

"Okay then, I'll get you whatever you want! Just please don't go!" Chris's eagerness of wanting Sonic to stay reminded me of how upset he was before when I said I was going to leave.

"See yah!" Sonic sped off again.

"Wait, Sonic!" He called out again, but Sonic was way beyond hearing distance of Chris.

"It'll be okay, Chris. Maybe he will come back." I assured.

"Yeah, maybe." Sure enough he did come back; just in enough time for breakfast too!

Chris didn't let anyone see, but he had let Sonic have some of the big breakfast Ella made for us: buttermilk pancakes, cheesy scrambled eggs, hash browns, and crispy bacon.

"Chris," I mentioned after we were done eating, "you think I could put the TV on, so I can see how different your city is from mine?" I tried to avoid using the word, WORLD.

"Sure! Come with me." He led me into the living room and we sat on the couch. He flipped the big flat screen TV on and the first thing we saw on it was Sonic!

"_This creature that appears to be a blue hedgehog, was seen last night fleeing from the SPEED team last night, and managed to escape…" _While we both gaped at the News on TV mindlessly, we didn't see Sonic come walking in and have a seat on the couch right in between us. I stared at him trembling. Was Sonic a criminal?

"Well, I guess I can't hide it anymore," He said honestly, "The police ARE looking for me, but its not because I did anything wrong. They just think I'm a freak I guess, so they want to capture me." That did make sense. I was a little calmer now. We watched the screen switch to an overhead view of Sonic running away from a helicopter on a freeway.

"Sonic, you shouldn't just be out here like this." Chris pointed out. Just then somebody walked in to the room.

"Hey, Chris," It was the old man I had seen talking with Ella last night. He had a scientists white jacket on, his grey hair was slicked back and he had big brown shoes on. "Did you hear about the blue hedgehog that got away last night? I hear it's a real speed demon!" Abruptly he stopped talking and eyed Sonic, then the TV, then Sonic again. He didn't hesitate to jump at Sonic and get up in his face. Sonic wasn't scared though; they stared at each other like they were having an eye staring contest. Then the man grabbed Sonic and he started struggling.

"Lemme go!" Demanded Sonic.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" Chris jumped away from all the rustling. I practically leapt off the couch they were so close to me.

"I have to see how this thing works!" He called out excitedly. He pulled out a screw driver, and poked it into Sonic.

"Hey c'mon, that tickles!" Sonic laughed, "Stop it! Stop it!" He let go of him after he felt Sonic's soft fur and Sonic sat angrily on the couch with his arms folded.

"Grandpa he's not a machine, he's Sonic the Hedgehog." Chris's Grandpa, or Chuck as he wanted us to call him, stared in complete awe and dropped his tool.

_"No, please, leave us alone!" _The voice was coming from the TV. We all looked to hear where the small child's voice was coming from. The News was airing live at a billboard in the middle of the city. On the platform of it was a small animal that looked like Sonic! She was a creamy peach color, and she had long ears and was wearing a red dress. The girl was holding a little blue creature of some kind very tightly in her hands. Their eyes were closed and they appeared terrified.

"That's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic arose from his seat with wide eyes.

"They're your friends?" Chris asked.

"I'm not the only one that got transported into this strange world." Sonic thought aloud.

"How cruel," I commented, "Anyone can clearly see that they're capable of talking, so why are they after them like that?" The police was using a ladder to climb on the platform to capture Cream and Cheese.

"I have to go save them!" Sonic declared.

"Hold on," Chuck elucidated, "Your friends are being taken somewhere unknown. I can find out where they are for you." Chuck made a few phone calls and while he was doing that, Chris led us to his Grandpa's garage. He hung up the phone and gave us his update.

"Sonic, your friends have been taken to area 99."

"You mean area 51?" I had to ask.

"No. Area 99 is a specialized military base where they do research and run experiments. Its very hi-tech and the security is tight!" Sonic gasped.

"I gotta go help them!" I admired the fact that Sonic was so eager and unafraid to go save his friends.

"Hold on, Sonic," Chuck said again, "I'm coming with you!"

"Grandpa?"

"C'mon Chris, this is going to be exciting, you have to come!" Chris smiled.

"Well if you're willing, then so am I!"

"Ezi, would you like to come with us too? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind." Chuck elucidated. I felt like I had no disregards to saying 'no'.

"I'd love to go." I really wanted to find out how I got in Chris's world; maybe I got here the same way Sonic did, and he might be able to help me. At the moment, though, I was sure Sonic wasn't in the least bit intrigued in helping me right now.

"Alright, I guess you can tag along," Sonic smirked folding his arms. "Just don't slow me down."

BC737: Sorry its been so long; school doesn't care about my free time. Anyways, I hope you like this story. I'd like to ask that you tell me whether you want me to go over the whole episode where Sonic saves Cream or not, so it can be more interesting for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing; more reviews just might motivate me mores. :)


	3. Purple Paper Planes

Chapter 3

We rode in a fancy purple vehicle through the desert. Chris and Chuck sat in the front seat, while Sonic and I sat in the back. I was really anxious; looking around at the desert area to see if anything looked familiar.

"You okay?" Sonic's answer caught me off guard. I blinked out of my nostalgia and turned to look at him.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"What's up?" I was little suspicious about Sonic's concern for me. I had only known him for less than twelve hours, it seemed.

"Oh, well…" I didn't want to sound selfish and tell him I was home sick, even though that might've sounded completely normal.

"Sonic, aren't you anxious to find out how you got here, and, how you're going to get back home?"

"You're homesick, aren't you?" Well, he had read me like a book.

"Y-yes." I answered sheepishly.

"Well, you look like all the other humans in this world," He observed, "but if you really think you're from another world…" He trailed off.

"I AM!" I protested at what he was getting at. "I don't care if you think I'm crazy, Sonic, I think I'd know my own world if I was in it or not!"

"Hey, calm down, I'm only joking." That caught me off guard too. "When I find all my friends, we'll find our way home, together, okay?" I was a little embarrassed for yelling now.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "That sounds like a good plan."

"Here you are, Sonic." Chris handed Sonic an eye glass piece connected to an ear phone.

"What's this for?" He complained.

"Put it on." Chris motioned his hand around his ear. We can keep contact with you while you're in the base." Sonic put the headset on willingly, then the car came to a holt. We were a few miles away form Area 99, but we could see it clearly. Sonic had zoomed off towards the base after a little more complaining. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So, your names Elizabeth, right?" Chuck said randomly.

"Yeah, but just call me Ezi, sir."

"You sure you don't live anywhere near the mansion?" I almost laughed; telling anyone my crazy theory about being trapped in another strange world would surely give me a one way ticket to the crazy home.

"It is very strange, but I've never heard of this city before, and I don't live near a sea, and I my phone number doesn't exist in this _area." _

"Oh, well, I'm sure we'll find your home soon. Maybe, perhaps, you're suffering from amnesia?"

"Yeah," I lied agreeably, "that must be it." I rolled my eyes in the other direction. Talking to chuck, who only saw me as a lost child, was a waste of my time.

"Hey! It's the blue hedgehog!" We heard the voices yelling from the radio chuck had connected Sonic's ear piece with. Crashing noises were heard and then I could hear the pitter-patter of Sonic's feet running.

"C'mon, Cream!" We heard him yell. Laser guns were being fired and blasting sound effects were heard everywhere- it sounded like a war zone!

"Dang, he's gonna be killed!" I shrieked.

"C'mon, hurry, Sonic!" cried Chris. Just then, the strangest thing happened; a purple plane flew right over us! I scrutinized the plane so I could see the pilot. I must have been dreaming, because I was almost sure I saw something orange with cat ears sitting there.

"That plane must be their recruits!" Chuck yelled.

"They're calling for backup?" Chris asked. His question was answered when they saw Sonic and his rabbit friend soaring back on the plane with the orange character.

"Mission accomplished! We'll meet you guys back at the mansion!" Sonic spoke through the radio. Chuck drove like a maniac back to the house. When we got there, we all settled in the garage and Chuck told the orange thing to land his plane there. When they got off the plane, I saw the full length of the pilot finally.

"Hello there! My name's Miles Tails Prower, but you can just call me Tails! I'm also Sonic's best friend, right Sonic?"

"Correct." Sonic said proudly. Tails was an unusual, looking animal. Not just because he could walk and talk, but he was a fox that had two tails! I tried not to stare, but it was almost irresistible.

"Nice to meet you both," I said excitedly, "I'm Ezi."

"I'm Chris!"

"I'm Chris's grandpa, but please call me Chuck."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Cream said in soft, polite voice, "I'm Cream and this is my Chao friend, Cheese." She bowed to us in her introduction. After everyone knew each other, Tails explained to us who they were, and how they got there.

"You see, we all clearly came from another world," he started, "We're from Mobius, which is a planet filled with creatures like us. In our world, there are these seven, powerful jewels called Chaos emeralds."

"What do they do?" I had to ask.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they manipulate time and have an incredible energy source. One night, while the chaos emeralds were all together, a explosion occurred with the Chaos Emeralds involved and it sent us to this world! We were all scattered too, so…"

"Interesting, I'd like to see one of these Chaos Emeralds myself." Chuck commented.

"Let's hope you do," Sonic abided, "If we can't find those emeralds in this world, we won't be able to get back to our world!"

"SONIC!" Tails yelled in a panic. "If we all did get sent here, and we all just scattered, then that means everyone that was involved in the explosion was sent here, which means..!" The three animals all stared at each other in a shocking response to whatever Tails was concluding, then they all yelled at once,

"EGGMAN"S HERE TOO!"

tbc737: Sorry it's been awhile, and if that ch was a little boring. But the introductions are almost over so I can add some twists into the story! Hahahaha! …. Anyways, thanks so much for reading AND reviewing!


	4. Thank You

BC737: Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time, I didn't have internet for a while and I've been real busy with school crap. Here yah go:

Chapter 4

I almost laughed at the name. Eggman? Who name's their kid Eggman?

"Uh, who's that?" I tried to ask with out giggling.

"He's a super evil genius who's been trying to take over the world. But Sonic's always been able to take him and his nasty machines out." Tails explained. So this Eggman character seemed to me like he was the main villains on one of those Saturday morning cartoon shows.

"He's going to go after the Chaos Emerald's too then!" Cream gasped. They all seemed to be so concerned about this, their talking faded when I began to think about how was going to get back home…

"…Ezi? Did you hear me?" Chuck's voice rang into my head.

"Huh? What'd you say?" They all exchanged glances to each other, grimacing. I felt embarrassed for having had dozed off, so I narrowed my head and looked down at my feet.

"Never mind," Chuck assured me smiling. "Whaddyah say y'all get some dinner than go to bed? It's almost nightfall, so we'll start looking for the rest of your friends tomorrow, Sonic." Sonic nodded his head to reply. We all walked back into the house and waited for Ella to make dinner for us. I asked her if she needed help, but she said she didn't. Then Cream asked and she let her put the vegetables in the salad. I guess Cream was a lot more adorable when it came to that kinda stuff and people would want to be around her more than me. I kept my mouth shut the whole time we all sat and talked in the living room. Sonic and the others were laughing and talking like they had known Chris for years, and I didn't know what to say; I was anxious. I was confused. Was Sonic really gonna help me get home? Were these Chaos Emeralds really supposed to help me get home? At the time, I didn't really feel like I was too welcomed.

I slept on the couch in the living room again, but I couldn't sleep. The house was dead when everyone went to sleep, so I caught up on my thoughts. It made sense that Sonic and his friends were from some other world, but it would be a little difficult convincing anyone I was too. I hadn't realized it when I had fallen asleep in all my thinking, but that was the first night had one of those dreams…

In the dream I felt lost, and there was a darkness creeping up behind me. I yelled and ran the opposite direction, but my feet were moving in slow motion. I closed my eyes when I saw the darkness come up from behind and engulf me; it felt like a blanket of cold air. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream for help, I was trapped. I felt like my heart was being crushed, and beaten. But then, warmth all around me! I gasped for air when the warm rays of light hit me, and I looked up at it for comfort. There was a figure in the light; it looked like a thin person, with what looked like two antlers coming out of its head, and it was purple…

I woke up before I could see the face. What the heck was that? I thought. My palms were sweaty and for some reason my chest hurt. The sun was barely shining over the horizon when I saw Sonic tip-toeing to the door. I winced.

"Sonic, where are you going?" I whispered. He put his fingers to his lips and waved for me to follow him. I blinked, almost baffled, and then I crept out of the house with him.

"I'm going for a run, wanna join me?" That was weird.

"Uhh, I don't think I can run as fast as you, Sonic." I told him. Of course I wasn't as fast! No one in the whole freaken universe was!

"You don't have to run." He held his hand out to me. I slowly reached my hand out towards him, and with my hand out he didn't hesitate to grab it and pulled me over to him.

"Huh?!" He picked me up off the ground. While I was a little taller than Sonic, I obviously didn't weigh a lot more than him. He zoomed off, carrying me in his arms. We were going so fast, I was afraid he might run into something! I had been unexpectedly pulled into this ridiculously quick jog. Before I knew it, we were at the beach. There were only about three or four people there, since it was so early in the morning.

"Wow…Check out that sunrise!" I said excitedly. It was beautiful, with the pink and purple clouds reflecting over the glistening sea, and the sun peeking over the water, creating the orange sky.

"Yup. It seems like the sun rise is the same no matter where we're from." Sonic pointed out. He was smiling as he looked out into the distance, his arms folded.

"Hey, Sonic," I asked mildly, "Why'd you bring me out here anyways?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You were up and I thought you might like to get out of the house, I guess."

"Oh…" I trailed off. "I've never been to a beach before." I decided to tell him. He looked at me amazed.

"What? Sheesh kid, where do you live?" I giggled.

"In the desert. There's no beaches anywhere that I live. I've always wanted to go to one, though. So thank you, Sonic." I smiled. My cares were gone for a moment.

"Anytime." We gazed at the sun for a few moments, until it was practically all the way in the sky. "Well, I gotta go! You want me to take you back to the mansion?" He asked.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna run around, yah know, to see this world a little more." I figured when he said that he wanted his own space, now.

"Um, do you think I could stay at the beach a little longer? You don't have to stay with me, of course."

"Sure, why not? I'll come pick you up a little later, alright?" I was so happy with his agreeing with me.

"Ok! See you later, then." I waved to him as he zoomed off. I climbed down the cliff we had been sitting on and ran over to the ocean shore line. I took off my socks and ran into the water with my arms out. The water came in small waves against my legs. I loved the beach. I kicked in the water and watched the waves and made shapes in the smooth sand for what seemed like hours. As the day grew older, more people started coming to the beach; parents and their children with their floaters and sand shovels and pails, and teenagers setting up for beach volleyball, and people sitting under their umbrellas. It seemed like an ordinary all of a sudden, like I had been here before or something. The teenagers playing volleyball accidentally threw the ball into the water right next to me. I picked it up.

"Here you go." I tossed it back to one of the girls.

"Thank y--? AHHH!" What was shescreaming about? Suddenly I heard a splashing noise in front of me. My eyes widened when a shadow loomed over me. I looked up slowly… There was a giant machine in front of me!

"W-what the--?!" I jumped backwards and fell into the sand, now I could see the robot clearly. It was white and green, and had missiles for hands, and a square body and wide legs. It's one purple, camera looking eye in the center made it look less human. The robot began marching forward, slowly. It didn't seem all that terrifying to me, but for some reason the people were freaking out as if Godzilla was about to eat them. I stepped out of the robots way and watched it stroll sluggishly out of the beach. What was behind the robot is what really caught my attention.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Go, Missile wrists, destroy this city!" A large man with a ridiculous puffy brown mustache in a red suit sitting a strange, round floating glider with wings was following the robot. His maniacal laughing reminded of something… I walked toward him slowly.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Hm?" The man looked down at me with one brow up and the other furrowed over his shoulder. "Beat it brat, aren't you scared?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not really," I mumbled, "Look, is your name Eggman?" I asked.

"Huh? Yes… But, but how did some little brat like you know who I was?" He stammered.

"Uhhh, I don't know, lucky guess?" I chuckled nervously. Now that I knew it was Eggman, I had to go tell Sonic. I turned around and ran the other way.

"Hey, come back here!" I heard Eggman yell.

"Uh oh." I turned my head around and before I knew it there was a mechanical yellow arm around me! "Yikes!" The robot's arm had reached out and caught me, then it roped me back towards it. I tried struggling free, but obviously I wasn't getting anywhere. "Put me down." I asked with my eyes furrowed.

"Not 'till you tell me what you know, kid." Eggman snapped his fingers and the robot's grasp tightened painfully around my arms and waist.

"Ow, ow ow ow OW!" I tried not to look terrified, even though I was certain he was going to squeeze me like an empty soda can.

"Well, kid? How do you know me?"

" A friend told me!" I grunted, I had to shut my eyes tight in all the pain.

"What friend?" Then he gasped, as if realizing something. "Your friend wouldn't happen to be a blue hedgehog, would he?" I opened my eyes wide, surprised he had guessed so easily with the little information I gave him. He cackled. "I can tell by the look on your face; you know him. What luck! Oh ho ho ho! C'mon Missile Wrists, let's get going." The robot continued to move forward with me in its hold still.

"Hey wait, put me down!" I demanded.

"Sorry kid. Now that I know Sonic's here, I can't allow him to foil my plans, so you can help me with that." I kicked and screamed as we trailed down the street.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get outta this?!"

More to come! To Be Continued- Unless you don't review... bwa hahahaha!


	5. Amy and Knuckles

Haha Thank you so much for reviewing and giving out your ideas. Thanks so much!

Chapter 5

"YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" I yelled. Suddenly an idea had surged through my mind as I was trapped inside the grasp of the Missile Robot that was walking heavily down the streets.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Eggman groaned. He was already irritated from all my kicking and screaming.

"Listen! You and I are on the same side! I HATE Sonic!" Eggman's glider stood still in the air. He turned around to face me and the robot stopped moving as well.

"What?" He finally asked face to face.

"Uh, yeah," I assured him, "Sonic's gotta be the dorkiest guy out there. But YOU? Oh, you are truly diabolical, runnin' around this city you've never been to- and so boldly, terrorizing people! That's why I ran into yah, I was looking for you! You, inspire, me!" Part of speech was a bit sarcastic. I figured I had failed to trick him so stupidly when he stared at me like I had eaten crazy pills or something. I gulped down my anxiety and gave him a cheesy smile.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Uh…" I was actually thinking about answering the question that seemed rhetorical, but then suddenly I was tossed onto the ground. I landed safely on my feet, baffled. He patted me on the head like a dog.

"I'm THE Dr. Eggman, of course! Always good to have a fan. Listen kid, you gotta be rough, and evil with people, and you too, can be a successful villain like me! Bu-Bye!" He glided off with his robot beside him down the street while people coward away. I stared blankly; it actually worked. If this was supposed to be Sonic's greatest rival, no wonder he got bragged about by his friends so much! Than again, that robot did seem pretty threatening, and I had never seen technology like that before. Maybe he was smart when it came to science, but social awareness wasn't his stronghold. I shook off the fact that I'd been carried off by a robot and retreated to the mansion… wait…. Which way was the mansion again?!

This city was freaken huge, and I was freaken lost! I scrambled around every corner, in hope that the mansion would be there; no such luck. There was a group of people standing in front of a tall building that looked like the entrance way had been demolished through. The police were holding people back from going in.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud, but no body bothered to answer. I pushed through the crowd to get in front of everyone and then what I saw was more shocking to me than the what was happening with the building. Two little characters, one red and one pink, were standing in front of everyone. Was I the only one seeing these guys?! They looked like Sonic, and were about his size too. "Uh, excuse me you two…" The pink one turned around and looked up at me with her emerald green eyes. She had short spikes with a red head band holing them back and was wearing a red dress and red boots. "Do you know a Sonic the Hedgehog?" Her eyes twinkled when I said the name.

"Sonic? Do you know where he is?" She asked desperately.

"Uh, no, not this second I don't. But you guys are his friends, right?" The red one scoffed. I came to realize His fists were abnormally huge when he crossed his arms.

"He's not my friend." He growled.

"Uh, okayyy…" I was a little confused. I thought Sonic was still looking for his friends. Maybe there were more animals out there like him, but that didn't mean they were all buddies.

"I'm his girlfriend!" The pink one didn't hesitate to say. "I'm Amy Rose! What's your name?!"

"Oh, my name's Ezi-"

"Ezi! Can you tell me where you last saw Sonic?!"

"Uhhh…"

"C'mon, what are you slow to function?! WHERE IS HE???!!!??!?!!!" Usually, I would try to be polite in this situation for my reputation, but what did I have to lose in this strange world, and this little rug-rat was getting on my nerves!

"Hey look, I'm looking for him too, alright? So stop yelling at me!" She stared at me, shocked for a moment; actually speechless.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." The volume of her voice went down by, like, a lot. "I didn't realize how rude I was being." She bowed then ran off towards the building. "Sorry!" She called out to me again.

"Huh? Hey, Amy wait a second! Don't go in there alone!" The Echidna ran after her. I stared for a moment, then looked down the street. Wherever Sonic was, I had to tell him that Eggman was causing trouble. I followed my instincts and went down the road; surprisingly it wasn't hard to find a mansion in the middle of a city. Finally I found it a little while later, and to make the long story short, Sonic had already gotten back from taking care of Eggman with whatever he was up to. Sonic had brought Amy back, Knuckles, the emo red Echidna I saw (I didn't know he was an echidna before Sonic said he was; I didn't even know what an Echidna was) went his own way, and apparently the police were after Sonic, even though he took the missile robot out for them! We had all settled in that night after a long day.

"He's planning to take over this world instead of ours; Eggman is." Tails, Amy, and Sonic were talking while we ate upstairs in the attic. We asked Ella to make extra burgers, but we didn't tell her why though.

"It's a must then; we have to find the Chaos Emeralds, and get home as soon as possible!" Amy declared.

"We'll help anyway we can, right kids?" Chuck said to Chris and I.

"Right!" Chris responded quickly. I hesitated, though.

"You okay, Ezi?" Chris asks.

"Well…" What could I say? It was clear that nobody believed me that I was from another world, and now they were just ignoring it or they had forgotten about it. "…I'm fine. We'll help YOU guys get home, Sonic." I meant it. But there was a double meaning in this. This "bright light" they were talking about that sent them there, this Chaos Control thing; I felt it too, a flash of light, before I ended up here. It was clear what I had to do: Pretend I was just there to help Sonic, when I really would use this to get back home. Sounded easy enough… But I didn't know right then the next few weeks were gonna be real whacky!

BC737: Okayyyyy veeeerrrryyyyy sllllloooowwww… BUT! I have an idea. Now that I've introduced almost all the characters in Sonic-x, I can explain what happens the next couple weeks rather than go episode by episode, would you prefer that? I just REALLY wanna get to episode 24 already and when we meet Shadow and-GASP! I won't reveal too much! Tell me what you think and what you want- Thanks!


	6. Life

Chapter 6

The next few weeks were crazy. At first, I didn't really like the Sonic team. I was upset because it was all about them. All anyone in the city cared about was the freaky talking animals and their nemesis the evil genius who was threatening the city. But I learned to get over it. I got used to staying at the mansion and the routine daily. I started going to school with Chris. I made some friends, and now know Daniel, Frances, and Hailey. I felt bad for Hailey because she was in a wheel chair, but this one time she told me she had this awesome adventure with Sonic to escape from the police one time; I wonder how that worked out!

Eggman tried to take over the class room one time too. I remember that day because that was the day Chris's parents were coming to visit him.

"I'm just letting you guys know you gotta be good and quiet when they get here." Chris told Sonic and his friends.

"You got it Chris." Tails agreed.

"Yeah, it'll be like we we're not even here!" said Amy. Sonic didn't say anything. In fact, I noticed the whole time he had been frowning about the talk. Did it upset him the way it was upsetting me? He walked out without saying a word.

"Hey Sonic!" Chris called out to him. "Did I say something to make him mad?"

"No Chris…" Amy explained, but I don't remember hearing her because I was too busy thinking… Thinking about my own memories. One the way to school, Chris had the nerve to ask me, "Hey Ezi, do you ever feel homesick?"

"Of course I do." Was all I said.

"Well, what about your parents? You miss them too, right?" I stopped walking dead in my tracks.

"That's none of your business." I said turning and facing him.

"Oh…Okay I'm sorry. I won't ask again." He sounded really upset. I kept walking.

"It's okay let's just talk about something else. What's your mom do for a living?"

"Oh! She's an actress; and my dad works in his own cooperation."

"That's cool. So your mom's all famous and stuff, right? No wonder you live a mansion. Lucky." I giggled.

"Well, it's not all that great." He pouted. "I don't get to see them all that much, so I'm usually stuck in the mansion alone…" When he said that, it reminded of me of how happy he had been when I showed up on their doorstep.

"Well then, seeing them tonight must be real important to you. I hope you have a good time with them." He smiled.

"Thanks! I can't wait for you to meet them!" He said excitedly. It wasn't long before we had reached the school. Our teacher had been sleeping when the robot came in the classroom and kicked him out. I guess I was the only one who thought it was weird that a robot had taken over… Anyways, later on Sonic comes and takes care of the robot and Eggman, then Chris went home to go see his parents. I met them, and they were a little bewildered by the fact that Chris and Chuck decided to keep me there, but they didn't mind.

It seemed like normal life living with Sonic and the others. People started calling him a hero after he infiltrated Eggman's base and even took two Chaos Emeralds from him! Sonic had fought the red Echidna, Knuckles one time too. Apparently, Eggman tricked Knuckles into thinking Sonic was responsible for sending them to this world recklessly. That pissed him off and he started attacking Sonic, but if you ask me, I don't think the two would end up killing each other or something like that. They seem more like allies than enemies.

There was one time we played a baseball game against Dr. Eggman for Chaos Emeralds too. I didn't play, though, since I'm not the baseball type, besides our team ended up winning in the end even with all of Eggman's cheating. Let's see…When else did we collect Chaos Emeralds? Any other time might have been when Sonic and the others went to this studio to find the emeralds, but I didn't go help because there was a period of time when I had gotten real sick and stayed at the mansion. Ella made me her awesome chicken noodle soup then; it was so good!

Two events I will never forget, though, was the time that Amy and I started becoming really good friends, and the haunted mansion! We were on a cruise to just kick back; that's when I learned Sonic could be a real jerk! When he didn't get his way, he was like an immature little hog- allow me to explain:

I learned here that Sonic HATES water; being surrounded by it on a boat made him crazy. He tried to make everyone think that Amy had gone crazy so they would turn the cruise around and he could be safe on land. He made Amy go 'crazy' by flirting with her, and basically telling her that he thought it was hot when she swung her hammer around; the swine! After Amy had punished him, and after Sonic dealt with an unsuspecting visit from Eggman, she had been pouting. I felt bad for her so I sat down and we talked the rest of the cruise.

The haunted mansion; pretty self explanatory, so I won't go into that. Everything else was pretty plain though. Hanging out with Chris and friends, talking to Sonic a lot, and searching for Chaos Emeralds became pretty basic; and I liked it. The day was coming, though; the day when I would have to go back home, and it was on its way. I remember one hot after noon when I saw Chris slumped over sitting outside on the porch. We had five chaos emeralds, and Eggman had two, so I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about.

"Yo, Chris," I said slyly as I sat next to him, "What are you up to? You look kinda down bud."

"Oh, nothing really…" I rolled my eyes at his fake attempt to hide his sullenness.

"You're upset because we've already found five chaos emeralds and Sonic and everyone else only need two more to get home, right? In a sense you don't want them to leave because they're the best thing that happened to you and things will be quiet and empty like it was before they were here, right?" His eyes widened.

"Yes! You and Mr. Stewart are good at this guessing thing."

"You don't hide it very well. And you talked to our teacher about that? Yikes…"

"What's wrong with that? He made me go into counseling."

"I know, but, there's something suspicious about him, I just don't like him…"

"Oh, well sorry you feel that way. Anyways, I'm not just upset about Sonic and the others leaving. If the Chaos Control works, you'll get to go home too. I'm sure you're glad about it, it's just what if I never see you guys again?" I was silent. I was kinda gonna miss Chris as well. "Sorry, I'm sounding selfish, aren't I?"

"No, not at all! I can't blame you for not wanting your friends to leave, it sucks." He smiled.

"Well, if the opportunity comes up, I'm going to do whatever I can to help you guys get home. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Chris." Something was telling me that wasn't necessarily a good thing, though…

The Next Day, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream had all left the house; it was just me and Chris when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"Oh, Knuckles!" Chris gaped at the visitor. I came walking down the stairs when I saw the friendly guest at the door with a frown and his arms crossed. "What's going on?"

"Chris, I need to talk to Sonic, it's important."

"Well, he's not here right now. I can give him the message if you want me to tell him when he gets back."

"Listen very carefully," He began, "Sonic has five emeralds, Eggman has two. They're both rivals, and won't agree with each other, but the only way we're leaving this world is if those two get along and join forces."

"What?" I intruded "There's no way those two are gonna-"

"If you want to get home, they're gonna have to!" He snapped. Sheesh, a bit touchy aren't we? I thought.

"I'm on my way to go see Eggman right now, to tell him the same thing." He explained. "Bye." And he waved his hand at us as he turned the other way to leave.

"Geez, he's crazy, right Chris? I mean he doesn't actually think Eggman's just gonna help us out, does he?"

"Knuckles, wait!" Chris called out, ignoring me.

"Huh?"

"I'm going with you."

"What!?" I yelled hysterically. "C-C-C-C-Chris buddy? Have you lost your marbles?"

"Ezi, please don't tell Sonic where I'm going. I want to do what I can to help him. Please?" I sighed, relaxing my nerves.

"Ugh, I guess I'm going with you. If I stay here I might not be able to keep my mouth shut about where you've been."

"I don't need you both to come." Knuckles groaned.

"Well, too bad Knux," I retorted, "We're coming with you, like it or not."

"Hmmm, fine. But no pet names!" He growled and we were on our way.

"Whatever you say, Knux." I whispered. We took a train to some forest park; I forget the name. It was a long ride, so I had time to talk.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I mumbled.

"It'll be fine." Chris assured me.

"Hey, Chris?"

"What is it?"

"I, uh, wanted to tell you something, before I left." I stammered. "Well, I've been thinking and it was kinda rude of me to not tell you about my parents."

"Oh, Ezi, if it bothers you you don't have to tell me."

"No it's okay. The only reason I didn't tell you before was because I was knida jealous about everything you had; two hard working parents and a mansion? Man!" He smiled. "Well anyways, my mom died three years ago, and I've been living with a my foster mother since."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He's a convict."

"You mean like he's in prison?"

"Yep! He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. After my mom died he got into drinking and drugs and stuff. But he's not a bad person; I know, I visit him sometimes, and he's getting better too! It's just he might be in prison for life."

"Can I ask what for?"

"Oh, well, he apparently killed someone. But the truth is he was meeting a drug dealer and a drive by happened and people were shot and killed, and…he got accused for it."

"Oh, wow." Was all he could say.

"Yeah…it must suck to be accused for something like that! Now he's in prison." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Ezi." He said faintly.

"I'm just glad I told you; I felt stupid for making a big deal about it before and not saying anything." He smiled.

"Well then I'm glad you told me too." I smiled back.

"Hey Ezi, what about any other relatives? Why didn't you just stay with other family?"

"Oh, good question. Well my parents both had no siblings, and my grandparents on my mom's side passed away… but my grandfather on my dad's side, he was a wealthy scientist, but he vanished after my father was born, and his mom died a while back too."

"Oh, not many other options then, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Okay you two, we're here." Knuckles approached us and led us out of the train and into the forest. We went off the path and saw a huge, silver aircraft resigning in the bushes!

"Here we go…"

BC737: Sorrrrryyyyyyy I know it's been a while! Anyways, this chapter kinda skimmed through everything in season one (until the end). The talk about Ezi's parents is important, other wise I wouldn't have added that in (remember: IMPORTANT) annnnyyyywhhhhoooo I'm skipping the whole mess about CHAOS and Tikal, I'll be doing a crossover then (Kingdom Hearts), but the crossover will be a different story. So, let's say more important fun parts of the story are coming up soon (cough-cough Shadow!) But I wanted to clear some things before I started on that. Suggestions and reviewsssss are welcome again, thank you so much!


	7. Finale

Chapter 7

I hate this part. When I go back and think about what happened after we negotiated with Eggman, I feel like an idiot. Why? Because I feel like I could have changed what had happened. I knew it was a stupid idea to trust Eggman with our Chaos Emeralds, turns out I was right….

Knuckles actually agreed to giving him our Chaos Emeralds, "to hold on to" he told us. Chris went through the trouble of sneaking into the attic and taking the Chaos Emeralds we had in there; he even grabbed the one from the X-tornado! The entire time he was doing it, I just waited outside on the porch.

"Ready to go, Ezi?" Chris had the Emeralds in his back pack and we were about to go meet Knuckles again to go see Eggman.

"No," I said, "Chris, look I know you wanna help Sonic, and I do too, but this Eggman for cryin' out loud!"

"Ezi, how many times are you gonna say that?"

"I don't know, until you realize that this is a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea exactly? Helping Sonic?"

"What? No, c'mon you know that's not what I-!"

"Forget it, look: you just do what you wanna do to help Sonic, and I'll do it my way, got it? So are you coming or not?" Jerk.

"No, no I am not."

"Great," he brushed passed me quickly, "just don't tell the others where I'm going, okay?"

"Chris..?"

"See you later." He walked coldly out to the gate. I just stared. _Stop him. _I just watched. _Okay fin, it's not your fault if he gets killed, or worse…Wait, what could be worse than death? Oh yeah I know, my only chance of getting home being destroyed because Eggman escapes with the Emeralds and I'm trapped here!_ After some thought, I decided to follow him. I kept a distance away from him on the train, and when we hit the forest I just followed the path to get to Eggman's ship.

I watched Knuckles and Chris walk into the ship from the dropped platform for a second time. I sleeked my way closer to the ship every minute, but alas, Eggman wasn't waiting for me. Seconds later, Knuckles came rolling out of a hole from the bottom of the ship! Where was Chris, though? The platform began to roll back up but I jumped on quickly with all the abrupt action going on. While on the ship, I could feel it lifting up off the ground.

"Oh, crap!" I whispered to nobody unparticular. "What have I gotten myself into?" I moved slowly up on the ship waving my hands in front of me; because it was dark in the room, of course. My feet clanked on the metal floor; there was turbulence now and then, and my vision became clearer as I stalked up the oblique hallway.

"Dah, Sonic! Gimme back the last emerald! Put Lucky down this instance!" I could hear Eggman's yelling echo in my direction. The last Emerald? Did Sonic find it? What was going on up there? I could see light coming from the corner up ahead, and I could hear Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman arguing with each other:

"I wonder if it's possible to be too much of a genius for your own good." Eggman boasted.

"I wonder what happened to…"

"It's Sonic!" Chris yelled. He was still on the ship? That couldn't have been good.

"…That answered my question." Decoe finished.

"How could that Hedgehog survive the _Egg Beam Canon Ball_?" Eggman complained.

"It looks like you missed." Bocoe teased.

"I'll have you know that the Egg Beam Canon Ball is programmed to hit the target every time!" Eggman factored.

"But Sonic is a Hedgehog, not a bull." Decoe said stupidly.

"I'll try to forget you said that." Eggman groaned. I turned the corner to see the entrance way to the control room of the ship where everyone was. "We gotta get Lucky and take my chaos emerald before Sonic gets a hold of him!"

"Yes Sir!" The two robots said in unison. Who was Lucky? Judging by their words they were fighting Sonic right now.

"Chris must've gotten captured." I whispered. "I knew Eggman was no good!" What could I do? If I just barged in there I would get captured too. A few more words were exchanged between the four of them as I thought.

"Oh no!" Decoe cried. "Doctor, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I think he is thinking that!" Bocoe intruded.

"Good thinking," Eggman accommodated, "It's time to transform! Behold my greatest creation: The Egg-sterminator!" The ship shifted about as it morphed. I stepped a bit closer to the entrance; I could see Bocoe sitting in a chair from where I was staring.

"My, my, bet you think you're pretty impressive, don't yeah?" Sonic's voice came in, echoing through the ship. "That thing may be big and strong, but I bet it doesn't move as fast as I do! C'mon Eggman! What are you waiting for?" Ha! Sonic was way too fast for this slow piece of crap! I thought.

"Oh dear, he certainly is impatient, isn't he?" Eggman taunted. "But I say, why rush into things?" I saw the extravagant glowing light of the colorful emeralds light up the room.

"The six chaos emeralds!" Chris yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping them safe and sound. In the meantime I'll use their power to charge up the Egg-sterminator." Uh-oh. I tip-toed over to the entrance way and poked my head out. Eggman was sitting in the middle of Decoe and Bocoe with their backs turned to me and they were all looking out the big window screen in front of them. When I looked outside, I saw Sonic with his back turned while he was gliding in midair. The Egg-sterminator's fist came out and just whacked him hard to the side! I gasped.

"I'm sorry!" I heard Chris cry. He was blaming himself for this, I could tell. But I felt bad too, though. I should've tried harder to keep Chris away from Eggman and giving him the emeralds! When I poked my head out more, I could see Chris tied up by metal bars on the wall behind them.

"Please doctor Eggman let Sonic go free." Chris sounded pathetic, but I knew it was the only thing he could do at the time.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, so, sorry!" A couple more punches were thrown at Sonic by the machine. The poor, weak blue creature was being tossed around like a pebble; I could almost hear the sounds of his bones being crushed with every swing. I couldn't take it anymore!

"You're gonna kill him!" I screamed.

"Huh?" I leapt out at Eggman and grabbed him by his mustache, pulling him out of his chair. "Hey, what are you doing you brat?" He retorted. "Let go!" He started swinging his arms out helplessly.

"Ezi?!" Chris yelled in surprise.

"Get this brat off me you hunk of junks!" Eggman demanded. I saw the two baffled robots rise from their seats quickly but kept messing with Eggman anyways; I hadn't expected one of them to hit me so hard on the head. I fell on the floor, dizzily and weak, but still conscious.

"Geez, you almost killed me!" Eggman complained. Decoe and Bocoe stayed behind me. Eggman sat back down in his seat. "Make sure that brat doesn't bother me again!" So much for being helpful. One of the robots, I couldn't tell who, had his foot on my back to keep me down. The ship shook violently again. Eggman and his lackeys were making confused groans.

"Egg-sterminator, stop wasting so much energy!" Eggman ordered, but the robot wouldn't stop attacking Sonic! I glared over at Chris; his face was pale and he looked horrified. Even Eggman and the robots were panicking now! I sat up slowly due to my dizziness, concerned about what was going on outside that everyone was so scared about. When I saw Sonic, it felt like I had run out of breath. He was beaten to a pulp, and he was falling, down into the water below us.

"SONIC!" I stood up.

"SONIIIIIC!! SONIC!!!" Chris was screaming…It upset me a lot. May be he was overreacting, but it still pained me to see him so sad. He started breaking free from the bars; I was shocked I just watched him as he pulled away, ran by me, jumped at the chaos emeralds and pulled them out of the sockets Eggman had them all placed in. He rolled down into the window with the six emeralds in his hands.

"Chris!" He had hurt himself while trying to pull the emeralds out, and he was shaking too.

"They're mine, mine…" He mumbled. "I won't….let you take them…away from me. Ever. Ever again."

"That big-mouthed little cry baby shouldn't be so reckless!" Eggman thought aloud. "Those emeralds are the only thing powering the Egg-sterminator and without them we'll go plummeting into the sea!"

"Chris!" I ran up on the platform and slid over to him. "Hey, c'mon snap out of it, you're okay now." I saw a helicopter flying over us. When I gazed up to see it, I could see Knuckles diving down from it right at me! The glass window broke as he landed in front of me. I shrieked thinking the shattered glass might hit me. It did.

"Ezi?" Knuckles gasped. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Alright then, Eggman, where's Chris?"

"K-Knuckles!" Knuckles pounded one of his fists into the ground.

"What are you talking about, Knuckles?" I demanded. "Chris is right…huh?!" He was gone! "Hey, Eggman what'd you do to..?" After a quick look around, I saw Chris outside. An animal whom I had never seen before was flying away with him! She had dark wings but her fur was white, and she had on a black suit with pink and white gloves and boots.

"Uh, Knuckles…?" I tried getting his attention.

"Not now, Ezi," He whispered over his shoulder to me, "I'm trying to help you and Chris! Now, Eggman, where's Chris? He's coming with me!"

"But, Knuckles..!"

"Ezi, for the last time, not right now!" I rolled my eyes back over to Chris. I couldn't reach him, so I watched the character holding him for a second. Chris started struggling aggressively in her arms and she let go of him.

"Chris!" I watched as he fell down towards the blue sea, and all the chaos emeralds scattered in the air. The bat girl swooped down and grabbed Chris again, but the emeralds remained flying down into the blue abyss. Suddenly, the Egg-sterminator grabbed Chris and the bat girl with its fist, nearly crushing them!

"The Egg-sterminator is malfunctioning, and it's all because of that thieving brat!" Eggman yelled. Just then a light emerged from the ocean; a familiar light. Everything was happening so fast, suddenly the robot's arm was completely destroyed too!

"…Right now, those Chaos Emeralds are all mingling together at the bottom of the sea." Eggman explained. I gasped at the news.

"You mean..?"

"Let Chaos Control begin!" He yelled out. For a quick moment all I could see was two figures. Somehow I wasn't on Eggman's ship anymore and was on the ground. Now I could recognize the two figures. One Chris, and the other…Was a golden Sonic!

"Hey, Chris, can you hear me?" The bright Sonic's voice was soothing. "I'm finally going back home, thanks to you." Chris was lying down on the floor.

"Sonic, take me with you! I don't want to stay here…not without you." Sonic had a green light serge over to Chris, and suddenly all of his wounds were healed. Chris sat up and hugged him. "Sonic!" I flinched.

"It's gonna be okay, Chris." He told him.

"Sonic, please! I don't want you to go! You're my best friend, please! I'll miss you so much! Please don't go!" He was crying again. I'll never forget that feeling. Not the feeling of getting to say to Chris 'I told you so' or even goodbye; I felt alone. I had met all these amazing people, and all I had seemed to care about the whole time I was with them was getting back home, and now I was getting me wish… but I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to stay with Sonic too, and have more chats with Amy, and tell Tails I thought he was a genius for his age, and tell Knuckles he had to cool down more once in a while and listen to people, and say thank you to Cream when she made those flower crowns for me… but opportunity passed by, and I was going home, and I was never going to see any of them again. I was jealous of Chris for having what seemed like a more stronger friendship with Sonic, but none of it meant anything now, right? I was going back…I let the warm light take me to, wherever I was going.

"Goodbye, everyone."

Dee End! (Part 2 will be coming up soon, I'm skipping the Chaos and Tikal part and going straight to Sonic Adventure 2!)

Well, Not really the End….

If You like Kingdom Hearts:

Did the Chaos Control send me home? Will I ever see them again? All my thoughts were spinning randomly in my head; until an unusual one popped out.

"This world has been connected…" It said.

"Tied… To the darkness." After I had heard the voice, it became smaller and smaller, like a young boy's voice.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy asked. I could smell the ocean. I sputtered my eyes around in bewilderment as I opened them. A boy was standing over me; he had spiked brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a small black jacket, and a red suit under.

"Wow, you just came out of no where!" He said enthusiastically. I stood up dizzy and warily.

"W-where am I?" I stipulated. He smiled at me; now I could see he had big yellow shoes on.

"It's okay. What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Ezi."

"Well, Ezi, my name's Sora. Welcome to Destiny Island."

End of Part 1

BC737: the continuation of Kingdom Hearts is going to be a completely different story! Just go to my stories and find Sonic Eternal: Kingdom Hearts! Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you soon!


	8. Sonic the Criminal

Sonic Eternal: Sonic-X part 2

(This takes place after Kingdom Hearts, if you're reading that crossover)

Chapter 8

I walked out of the misty alley way; I felt as though I was in one of them old 80s music videos. Was I back home? I strutted down the sidewalk as I glanced at the unfamiliar buildings. Just then I saw the most advanced thing I had ever seen (aside from Eggman's machines). Strolling across a crosswalk, were these robots! Some were floating and others were walking with guns in their hands; they all had a G on them. The people around me stared as the robots marched away.

"Can you believe that?" A woman in front of me was saying to her friend.

"No," The friend said, "It's unbelievable that Sonic is a criminal." WHAT!? Okay, so I was in the same world Sonic was, but now I find out he's gone bad? No way!

"That's a lie!" I yelled at them, then I ran passed them and out onto the street to get to the other side; I don't know what I was thinking. A huge semi-truck was coming up the road and when I saw it I knew I wouldn't be able to move fast enough. I was gonna die. Just then, a gust of wind came and I was being flown into the air; something had grabbed me around my waist. I could hear people screaming and gasping around me. Maybe it was the truck that had hit me? I closed my eyes and I felt queasy after the experience.

"Ezi, hey are you okay?" The voice made my eyes open wide.

"Sonic!" I cried. I sat up and hugged him tightly. We were back in the alley.

"Easy Ezi," he chuckled, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of him, then I put my head down, because I didn't want him to see me crying. "I looked everywhere for you." I sniffled. "You, you wouldn't believe what I've been through! I'm just so happy to see you, Sonic!"

"Ezi…" He hugged me as I wept for a moment. "What happened? Where have you been the last 7 months?" I choked on his words.

"7 months!?" I screamed.

"Shhh, I don't want anyone to hear us back here!" He whispered loudly.

"Sonic…What happened while I was gone? Are you…Are you some kind of criminal now?" I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Of course not," He sounded offended, "Some guy's been givin' me bad publicity, though." He smiled. "Looks like I've been framed!"

"What? How are you being framed? By who?"

"I don't know," His smile faded, "but I got a feeling it has to do with Eggman."

"That guy again?" I looked around the alley. "What world am I in?" He winced at the question, as if it was an odd one.

"We're in Chris's world," he finally answered, "but we're not in Station Square anymore, Chris's hometown, we're in Capital City."

"Capital City?" I repeated. "Where's Chris, then? Why are you in this city?"

"Chris is here too, he had to move here…a lot of people did." He stood up. "I don't have time to explain, but I'll take you to Chris's, and he'll explain everything to you." He reached his arm out to me. I smiled.

"Okay, criminal." I teased. He pulled me up and carried me off, quickly, to some huge pent house.

"Chris should be coming back anytime soon from school." He told me. "But I can't just stand here, I gotta go."

"Wait," I didn't want him to leave. He smiled.

"It'll be okay. I'll see you soon, alright?" Then he zoomed off.

"…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't too long when Chris got back; I was happy to see him as well. He led me into the huge house. Ella was there, with Mr. Tanaka, Uncle Chuck, and Cream and Cheese too. They were shocked to see me alive; they all told me the last seven months had been real hectic. When I had disappeared, some of Sonic's world had come into Chris's, rather than everyone going back home. Six months had gone by and nothing had happened, but no one had seen Sonic for a while. Then Dr. Eggman had unleashed a mysterious liquid monster called Chaos upon the city and it destroyed everything! When Sonic had all seven chaos emeralds again, he had turned into that golden form, which now we're calling 'Super Sonic' and defeated Chaos. Unfortunately, the whole city had been damaged by Chaos's flood, and Station Square was currently under construction, which was why Chris was staying in Capital City for a while.

"So, Sonic's a hero then?" I concluded. "So why is he running from the police?"

"He's being framed I tell you!" Chuck yelled.

"Indeed," Tanaka agreed, "and shame on the people for assuming Sonic would be responsible for criminal acts after he saved everyone."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this." Ella said.

"People are stupid." I said frowning. While we ate Dinner, I told Chris and them about where I had been the last few months; fighting monsters and meeting new friends, all to find them.

"I guess that chaos control really did mess up. It didn't take any of you home." Chris implied.

"Yeah, but what bugs me the most is that all that stuff I did only took me seven days, but you guys said I was gone for seven months!"

"That is strange, Seniorita," Ella commented.

"Oh well, there's a lot I still don't understand."

"So, you're gonna stay with us then, right Ezi?" Chris asked.

"Of course! I will do what I can to help Sonic and the others, I might as well."

"So, are you going to school with me then while we're here; like you did before?" I chuckled. Hell no! I wanted to say, but I knew this family was short on curse words.

"I'd rather not, but I'll stay here and help Ella clean and cook and stuff; that is, after we clear Sonic's name, of course."

"You won't be getting involved in that." Tanaka snapped.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Sonic's been through worse, besides, we've got to trust Sonic and what he says in that he hasn't done anything wrong. We weren't sure until you told us Sonic brought you here and told you himself he was being framed."

"That's lame!" I yelled. "So we just do nothing, then?"

"For now, until this dies down." I was upset about the living arrangements for now, but all in all, I just wanted to rest! I slept on the couch, and the next morning after we ate breakfast Chris went to school. I stayed with Ella, and we cleaned and made preparations for dinner that night. It was the most relaxing thing I had done in a while, but I was worried about Sonic all day. Sonic was like everyone's savior! Why would they think..? I could tell Chris was gloomy about it too. He didn't know what to believe. We all knew Sonic would NEVER go against the law, but for some reason all the evidence led to him. No! He said he was being framed, so he is! That night we watched more news on TV; this time Sonic had done more than destroy G.U.N's, or the government's, property. He went through the trouble of stealing an emerald from a museum! He had been caught on camera, and it was being shown on the news. It was dark, but Sonic's shade of blue seemed too black, and when he looked into the camera to smirk, his eyes were filled with something terrible.

"I don't believe that's Sonic!" Chris yelled.

"It's not him." I said rolling my eyes. How many times did we have to go over this? But then I realized something…After Chaos Control, I had seen Sonic before I was swallowed up and forced to search for everyone for seven days. Sonic was different; he was dark, and suspicious…Maybe…It was Sonic? Or a dark side of him, at least that was responsible for this.

"..You're kidding!?" Chuck was yelling on the phone, "Alright, let us know if anything happens." He hung up. "That was father," he told Chris, "apparently Sonic's been spotted fighting a government robot on Downhill Street!" Chris arose from his seat and raced towards the door.

"Chris, where are you going?" Ella asked.

"I'll be going with him, Mr. Thorndike." Tanaka said and ran behind him.

"Me too!" I sped behind them.

"Hey, wait for me, I'll go with you!" Chuck followed us all out, and Tanaka drove us speedily down the road. We came to a heavy, slippery halt when we saw two figures up ahead coming fast at us! One of the figures, Sonic, stopped when he saw us, and was kicked form behind by another Sonic…what?

"Aha! I knew Sonic wasn't bad! See? There's another hedgehog!" I proclaimed.

"And he looks exactly like Sonic!" Chris gasped.

"Well, not exactly," I pointed out, "I mean, it's quite obvious when you see them together; Sonic is blue, and this guy is black and red…" While I was thinking aloud, Sonic was getting punched and kicked and beat up by the fake Sonic. "…I like red and black, they're my favorite colors together!"

"Ezi! You're not helping!" Chris spat.

"Sorry! Geez, you're not doing such a great job helping either, though." After Sonic got beat to a pulp, the faker revealed his cheat code for his amazing speed when he pulled out a chaos emerald!

"That's not speed," Chuck realized, "He's disappearing!"

"That's not all I can do," the fake Sonic boasted. His voice seemed more sinister too. "I'm full of surprises." He lifted up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control, now!" He vanished again and ran beside Sonic. My eyes widened.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Did you guys see that? That guy can use Chaos Control with one emerald! But how?" This character really WAS faster than Sonic, whether he was cheating or not by using the emerald, I never thought I'd see anything faster than Sonic until that point! It became more of a humiliating situation rather than exciting, as Sonic was getting all beaten up and battered some more.

"Like to fight dirty, don't yah pal?" Sonic managed to say after he was thrown to the ground.

"Consider yourself fortunate," the faker warned, "If I would have used my full strength, you woulda been much worse off than this." As he stalked over to give out the final blow, sirens were sounding from nearby. "I guess that's my que," he said. "farewell Sonic, it really was quite the pleasure meeting you." Then he disappeared. It wasn't long before the authorities had surrounded Sonic.

"Don't move, Sonic! We've got you now, so put your hands up; you're under arrest!"

"What? But I didn't do anything wrong!" Sonic tried defending himself.

"Wait, you guys! Sonic didn't..!"

"Sonic, just turn yourself in!" Chris interrupted me. I dropped my jaw. "You're already in trouble, so just do what they say, please!" Sonic frowned at the suggestion.

"Times up, Sonic," the officer yelled, "It's time to take you to Prison Island." Sonic's ears perked up at what the chubby cop said.

"You mean you're gonna take me there if I go quietly with you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean that's where we take most of our criminals." The cop explained. Sonic smiled.

"Okay, Chris, I'll go with them!" He yelled out to us. We got out of the car.

"Wait a minute, though, Sonic..?" I was baffled; why did Sonic want to get arrested again? We all did just see the fake hedgehog frame Sonic, didn't we? They brought a helicopter down, after they handcuffed Sonic. As he walked up the ramp, and the robots and cop cars left the premises, he looked over at us.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back in no time." He said to us.

"I hope so," Chris cried; no, he was actually crying. Okay, I couldn't take much more of this. The helicopter took off.

"Chris, can I talk to you, over there?" I asked. I pointed behind the car.

"Yes." Chris said weakly. He wiped his tears off. We walked over to the other side of the car as Tanaka and Chuck waved goodbye to Sonic. "What is it, Ezi?"

"Chris, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. Why…?" I slapped him. I slapped him right across the face. It was like slow motion. His cheek was red and he just stood for a moment with his head turned to the side and his eyes wide.

"Are you…serious?!" I yelled.

"Ezi, why did you hit me?" He rubbed his cheek as he faced forward.

"Are you seriously crying because Sonic got arrested? Stop it, please! There are a lot worse things going on right now, and I know we need Sonic's help but he knows what he's doing, honestly! I know you're worried about Sonic, I am too, but the last thing we should be doing is making him worry by crying in front of him; we gotta be tough! Save your tears for when Sonic's really gonna have to go back home to Mobius, but not over petty things like this!" My burst of anger had come from everything I'd been through, other wise I don't think I would have cared as much.

"Ezi…" His brows furrowed, but he smiled. "Thank You." I thought he was gonna get made at me for hitting him, but at least he wasn't ignorant about the way he's been handling things. "I've been acting like a selfish brat." He said suddenly. "I'm crying, not just about Sonic being gone, but I actually felt like my world was falling apart for some reason; just because some part of my life was being altered. But you? You've been through a lot! You haven't been home for months, and you're still not entirely sure how to get home, and you've had to fight to stay alive. If you ask me, you're the one who should be crying." I winced. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish."

"Well, you haven't been completely selfish, it's good to worry about your friends the way you worry about Sonic and me. It's okay." We both exchanged grins. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we go home, but tomorrow, we're gonna get ready to help Sonic!"

"Huh, how are we gonna do that?" He smirked.

"You'll see."

BC737: Loooong chapter! Oy, sorry I had to add that part in the end; I watched this episode again when Shadow shows up the first time and Chris is actually crying when they took Sonic away! It just ticked me off; what a wimp! Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please!


	9. The Prison Island Encounter

Chapter 9

"Do we have to where these masks?" I complained.

"If we get our faces on camera we'll be in big trouble." Tanaka explained. It was the next day, and Chris wanted Tanaka to take us to Prison Island on a huge cruise boat; that was really secretive. He had us where black clothing, a black mask for our eyes, and a black hat. At first Chris said he didn't want me to go because it might be dangerous, so I just said to him, "then why are you going?" He laughed and I ended up tagging along with them. Usually, I would be concerned against plotting against the police; but this wasn't my world, so I felt free to do as I pleased. Ella waved us goodbye as we sailed off into the blue sea. I was surprised Tanaka even agreed to do this, but then again, I'm sure he wanted to help Sonic too. After a while of just sailing, the cruise ship came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping, Mr. Tanaka?" Chris asked.

"The Island's security is so advanced; they will catch us before we even reach the coast."

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Their security is high tech, so we will sneak in with low tech!" He said cleverly. He dropped a small row boat into the water; but it wasn't any regular boat, it looked like a swan! "This bird boat will help us duck under their radar!" He said proudly. I was beginning to question Mr. Tanaka's judgment. Unfortunately, we had to paddle the thing with our feet. It wasn't as difficult with us all rowing together. When we reached the island, we were at the bottom of the cliff, unfortunately. Tanaka began to take off his mask, so Chris and I did the same.

"Ready to go you two?" We nodded our heads confidently. I was a bit anxious about climbing, however. As we began our hike, a sudden explosion caught our attention at the top! We saw a plane fly out with Eggman's glider following it.

"The X-tornado!" I gasped.

"Oh dear, this is too much." Tanaka said. "Listen to me, Chris, Ezi, you two stay here; it's too dangerous! I will go find Sonic."

"B-but, Mr. Tanaka..!" Chris protested.

"No buts! This is way too dangerous. Stay here, please." And so he began to climb without us. We watched in silence until we couldn't see Tanaka anymore. I sighed, "Well, that's it then. Don't worry Chris; if Tails is here too, then I'm sure they'll get Sonic out easy." I could tell he wasn't listening to me, though. There was a moment's pause until Chris finally said, "I'm going up there."

"What? Do you wanna get blown into smithereens?"

"Think about it, all their concentration seems to be on Eggman; we'll get in there easy, I'm sure."

"But Chris, Tanaka said-"

"C'mon Ezi, do you always do what your told?" He started to climb.

"Chris, wait!" I grabbed his foot, seeing as how he was up on the wall more than me. I looked up at the top of the island; there was black smoke everywhere. "I have a really BAD feeling about this." He frowned at me.

"Then you don't have to come." I loosened my grip on his foot and he continued to climb. When he was halfway up, I started to get worried. I don't what I'd do if something happened to Chris; I'd feel awful, as if it were my fault! And what if Chris did succeed in finding Sonic? I didn't want to be known as the girl who stayed behind because was too scared for her own life.

"Hey, wait up!" I started climbing behind him. He looked down at me and smiled. If I was with him, at least I'd feel like he had a fighting chance; then again, what could I do? When Chris reached the top, I felt anxious; I still had to climb and I was really tired. At this point, I had been wishing my upper body strength was more trustworthy.

"I got you, Ezi!" He reached his hand out to me. I was almost there, when my foot slipped! I gasped, then I screamed feeling light in the air as I began to fall backwards. But Chris grabbed onto my hand. He was struggling, but he managed to pull me up. We were both breathing heavily as we lay on the dirt.

"T-thank you, Chris; thank you so much!" I wheezed.

"D-don't, mention, it." He sat up. "C'mon, we gotta find Sonic." He helped me up then we ventured into the green forest up ahead. We searched and searched, but for some reason we couldn't even locate a single building; and to make matters worse, we were lost. We took a short break; Chris rested against a tree and I rested my hands on my knees.

"Chris, maybe we should just go back and wait for Tanaka." I suggested.

"Wait," He was staring at something in front of him, "It's Sonic!" He yelled.

"What?" He darted forward. "Hey wait up!" Beyond the bushes, was Sonic standing there; looking up through the tree branches. It only took me a second to realize what was wrong; Chris must have noticed it too, because he pushed me back.

"Shh, it's not Sonic." He told me; I had already figured that much out, though. It was in fact Shadow; the real, mysterious criminal. He held up a chaos emerald; no doubt he was about to use chaos control like had last night. Chris shifted from behind the tree and ran up to him. I was shocked, but I followed him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" I yelled. I finally reached his shoulder, about to pull him back, but he had already grabbed onto Shadow; and the blinding light had taken us. For some reason, my head began throbbing. When the light cleared, we were in a different place; a metal room of some sort. I let go of Chris to check my head, and Shadow threw Chris off of him!

"Hey you jerk!" I spat but he was ignoring me. In the room with us was Rouge; I remembered Rouge from when she saved Chris from falling into the ocean. She had had three emeralds in her possession, until that jerk Shadow swiped them from her hand! He jumped back and raised the green chaos emerald again.

"Hey, hold up Shadow," Rouge began, she pointed at us, "You're not gonna leave these kids here, are you?" Leave us? Where were we and why so anxious to get us out?

"I could care less about what happens to them." Shadow answered flatly. Jerk.

"Hey wait," Chris started, "My friend is trapped on this island because of you. Please, you've gotta help me find him; he would do the same thing for you if you had been trapped here. Won't him, please? I'm begging you!"

"Save your breath, Chris," I said weakly, that headache was getting a lot worse. To my surprise, though, Shadow did have a gleam of concern in his eyes, with the way he staring at Chris, that is; he looked stunned. The flash of light appeared again; and my throbbing head felt as if it were about to burst. I squeezed my eyes shut, confused about what was going on. Had Shadow brought us with him? Had he gone by himself? All I could see was darkness...

BC737: Short chapter, I know. Well, I gotta get ready for school now. Review please! 


	10. Shadow and The ARK

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!

Chapter 10

"Ezi? Ezi!" I could hear Chris's voice nagging over me. I groaned as I awoke groggily, my body rested against a cold, metal floor.

"Chris," I mumbled, "where are we?"

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I sat up, assuming the worse from his response.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, "Are we dead!?" He chuckled.

"No, Ezi, we're not dead." I examined the area. It was a large room; metal walls, metal floor, in white and grey (quite the decorative place). There was a long window to the wall left of me, and I didn't realize what the trouble was when I saw it at first.

"Oh man, it's night time already?" I carped.

"No, Ezi," Chris confined, "It's not night time."

"What? Have you gone color blind, man? It's dark and there are stars out there; hence, nighttime." He shook his head intransigently none the less.

"See for yourself." He waved his hand to the window, as if telling me to 'shoo' over to it. I arose, entranced by what lied ahead. I stalked to it slowly, until I could see a shred of blue light below us, that is. I raced to the window and gazed upon the glorious planet that didn't appear that far away from us.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we're..!"

"Yep."

"WE'RE IN OUTER SPACE!" I screamed. "H-h-how did this happen?!"

"Well, Shadow-"

"Shadow brought us here? Are you kidding me? What for?"

"To save us, I suppose." I frowned.

"Save us? Chris, Shadow's bad news; he's the one giving Sonic a bad name, remember?"

"Yeah, but, he can't be all that bad."

"Well, there's definitely a story with that guy." There was a quick pause. Chris paced over to me and we stood side by side as we stared out the window. "So now what? If he's not all bad, can't we just ask him to take us back home?"

"I'm afraid that's not an option at this point." The faker denounced behind us. Shadow sauntered up to Chris and me with his arms crossed.

"Shadow," Chris said enthusiastically, "I can't believe we're in outer space; and this is some sort of space station?"

"They call this place Space Colony ARK."

"I've never heard of it before."

"It was built 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik. It's been kept, secret."

"Secret?" I repeated.

"Hey Ezi, I bet we're the first kids to ever be in outer space!" Chris exalted. I smiled.

"Yeah that's so co-"

"You're not." Shadow cut me off. We both stared at him grimacing.

"Really? Then who else was here before us?" I decided to ask. His eyes wondered to the ground and stayed there during his silence.

"Hey you know what," Chris began changing the subject once again, "you look just like our friend Sonic!"

"No kidding, Chris? As if we haven't established that already." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I was just gonna ask him something." He whined. I laughed at his failing attempt to look cute. "So, are the two of you related?" He stared up at us, finally, with a glare that felt as if it could have pierced right through us. It was almost as if Shadow was giving Chris his answer right there and then; no. His presence was far more eerie than Sonic's, and there was nothing joyful or pleasant about him like there was with Sonic. Finally he stared passed us and gazed out the window; his teeth gritting. What on earth was this dark and sullen creature thinking? I thought. Asking him for any favors at this point seemed futile.

I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you two," He spoke at last, "Unless of course you know how to travel back to your pathetic home planet." He turned and walked out of the room. There was more silence.

"He scares me." I finally told Chris. Chris just nodded his head steadily, as if in a trance.

"Why on earth did he bring us here?" He thought aloud.

"Chris, we gotta get outta here. He might be using us to lure Sonic here!"

"You have a point; but so does Shadow. We can't just teleport back home!"

"Well, it's worth a shot."

"No it's not, you passed out last time. Why'd you do that anyways?"

"I dunno. I guess it's not in my genes to be able to handle traveling through time faster than a speeding bullet."

"Will you please stop being such a smart alike? I was really worried when you just fell to the floor when we got here; it wasn't funny." I froze.

"I-I'm sorry Chris. I didn't want you to worry anymore than you have to; especially about me." I chuckled. "My bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay." More silence.

"I don't want Sonic to worry about us either. I wish there was some way we cold talk to him."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should explore; I don't think he locked the door." I smiled at the suggestion.

"Okay!" We reached for the door when it abruptly slid open with Shadow standing on the other side.

"Follow me." He ordered. I stacked my hands on my hips and asked, "Is there another option?" He just sent me that striking glare and I kept my lips zipped as he lead us down the metallic corridor. Chris and I kept glaring at each other, as if to say 'what's going to happen next?' but neither of us said a word. When we attained to the door up ahead, Shadow led us in to see a long bridge. Across the bridge was some sort of tall machine that went up to the ceiling that was impossible to see it was so high up. Dr. Eggman was standing in front of the contraption, with Decoe and Bocoe on the wide bridge aiming a camera at him. Rouge the bat stood far off behind them.

"Oh, there you are Shadow." she said ignoring us, "Eggman's about to 'demonstrate' how to use this old thing." I didn't say it out loud, but it was the first time I had realized that Shadow was actually working with Eggman; I hadn't thought of that already for some reason.

"Okay, we're ready Doctor!" Decoe announced.

"Excellent." Eggman cleared his throat and began chuckling maniacally. "This is an Eggman update," he told the camera, "I'm here to bring you some explosive news! Look in the sky." He pointed up in the air. "I'm coming to you live from outer space!" He laughed some more. "Let me show you all the true power of the Eggman Empire!"

"What the heck does that mean?" I complained.

"What's Eggman gonna do, Shadow?" Chris asked. I turned to see what Shadow would say; all this gave me butterflies. But the colorless character just stared at us with a crooked smirk; quite unsatisfying. As Eggman pushed buttons, the screen behind him altered from his face to a caption of the moon outside. There was a spark of light and before I knew it half of the moon was gone and at a blaze! It was shocking; something so big just being destroyed in front of everyone in seconds.

"Eggman can destroy an entire planet with that kind of power!" Chris yelled. Shadow's smirking was making me ill.

"That came form my Eclipse Canon; and, if you don't surrender to the Eggman Empire in twenty four hours, we'll blow your planet away!" The screen shut off and Eggman left his stage cackling over his evil plot's success.

"Great job, Doctor!" Decoe praised.

"Yes, truly spectacular!" Bocoe extolled.

"H-he can't do this!" Chris retorted.

"That's right; if he blows up the freaken planet, then how's he gonna make his stupid empire?"

"It won't matter," Shadow intruded, "so long as he fulfills the duties of destroying that planet; then it'll all be over."

"Why you jerk," I spat, "How could be so awful? There are living human beings on that planet! You guys can't just blow stuff up when you don't get what you want!"

"You couldn't possibly understand." Shadow said flatly.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Ezi, stop." Chris said quietly.

"You're siding with him?" I yelled.

"No, it's not that, but-"

"How can you be so calm? These freaks are just gonna blow your home and you're doing what?"

"There's not much you brats can do anyways," Eggman said strolling towards us.

"We might not be able to, but Sonic will!" The doctor and his two lackeys began to laugh hysterically.

"It's true!" Chris said augmenting my point.

"That's why we have what we call 'hostages', my two little hostagees." He teased. I didn't know what to say after that; it would be rather difficult to escape from here without knowledge on flying a spaceship of our own, so Eggman was right. "Shadow, take these two back to the brig room, where you had them before; they're annoying me." There was no good coming out of trying to run; Chris and I both knew that. Shadow paced towards the door.

"Well, come on you two."

"Are we just gonna follow him?" I asked Chris weakly.

"What else are we gonna do?" He replied with a shrug. "Maybe we can figure a way out; maybe Shadow will help us." Why would he think Shadow had anything good in him? We portrayed ourselves to mindlessly follow Shadow down the corridor. It was quiet for a while.

"You know, Shadow," I finally said, "I feel sorry for you." He turned his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, our friend Sonic is freaken awesome; he's the fastest of the fast and the coolest dude around." He snickered.

"Not for long, he won't be." He said with a devious smirk.

"Jealous, are you? You should be. He's out on an adventure right now, and you're stuck here, having to watch a couple of kids." I glared over at Chris, and he was staring at me wide eyed mouthing 'what are you doing?' in terror. I winked at him.

"Well whether your friend is fast or not, it takes brains to get a real job done; and patience. You two may think you're awfully important right now after being brought up here, but I can assure you…" His pause caused Chris and me to gulp. "…In a few hours, your lives and everyone else's will be meaningless, I promise." There was almost a dark glow around Shadow; it was an aura that could not be shaped into anything else but pure evil. When I turned to Chris, I could see him almost shaking; his eyes entranced again. I hadn't meant to scare Chris so much, but I wanted him to notice how different Shadow was from Sonic; even though he probably had already realized it but was just ignoring what he didn't want to believe. I didn't want to either; I mean how could someone who looks so much like someone else be completely opposite from them?

When we got to the room, we sat by the window again. Shadow didn't say anything for a long time, and the silence started to get too awkward. Since Shadow's only pleasure was staring out the window, Chris and I began to chat.

"Everyone must be freaked out about the moon being cut in half." Chris began.

"Yeah, 'sucks for you guys; you'll never have a full moon again."

"I think we'll learn to live with it." He said blissfully.

"Not if Eggman has anything to say about it." I said quietly. I didn't intend to sound negative about it but Eggman's control over the whole world with a canon pointing at it would put a damper on your day. There was a quick pause.

"Ezi, are you ever homesick?"

"I think you asked me this question before."

"Well, I may have, but I don't remember what you said."

"Then it wasn't that important then, was it?"

"Ezi," He groaned.

"Okay, fine, maybe a smudge." I shrugged my shoulders. "But what about you? We're in outer space, dude!"

"Yeah, I'm just, worried about Sonic, that's all."

"Yep, I'm sure he's worried about you too."

"Don't you mean us?" I froze when I realized what I had just said.

"Uh, oh, yeah, US."

"Are you okay, Ezi?"

"I'm fine, I just…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar," He chuckled, "C'mon, we're friends. What's on your mind? You can tell me and I won't get mad, I promise." I stared at him, grimacing.

"Before I left for, eight months, was it?" He nodded his head. "Well, before I left, I saw you and Sonic when you thought you were never gonna see him again…" I paused, collecting my thoughts. "The whole time I had been with you guys, I had only been concerned about one thing: getting home. I didn't take time to get to know all of you, even with all the adventures we got into. I just felt that, Sonic saw you more as a closer friend than me, I guess." More silence. I was beginning to think the quietness was becoming a companion of mine.

"So…you were jealous?" suppliantly, I nodded my head. He scoffed. "Why? If anything, I was jealous of you."

"What?" My jaw dropped. "Oh I get it, you were hating over my good looks is all." He laughed.

"No, I was jealous of you because you were kinda like Sonic; both of you were from another world, and whenever you talked to him, it was like you knew him or something. And what do you mean you don't know everyone? You and Amy chat all the time; you're good friends now. You helped Tails with the workshop whenever you could and the same with Ella in the kitchen and you always listened to Cream when she told stories about her mother. And you…" He took a deep sigh before continuing, "You traveled across the universe to find Sonic, instead of looking for a way to your own home."

"Oh, well that was just because I was worried about him. You see, I met Sonic on this weird island (in Kingdom Hearts if you read, no big if you didn't) when Chaos Control was used, and, well, he was acting REALLY strange. It scared me and I had to find him as soon as possible."

"What do you mean 'acting strange'?" I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, now, he seems to be his old self again…" Then I turned to Shadow. "And he should be foiling Eggman's plan sometime real soon." I said loud for him to hear. He didn't even blink; he just kept staring out the window. Then, he said to no one in particular, "they'll all pay for what they've done." Chris and I exchanged glances at each other.

"Shadow," Chris said softly, "why did you bring us here?" He stood up in hopes of Shadow's response. Shadow gave him a cold stare before focusing back on the window.

"I gotta go to the ." I said standing up. Chris gave me a questioning glare. "Uh, the bathroom, I mean?"

"Oh! I think it's down the hall, right Shadow?" Shadow shrugged.

"Great." I sauntered out of the room, while turning into the hallway, I bumped into Rouge, literally. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, careful kid." She said while dusting herself off, then she passed me to enter the brig. I wasn't sure if I should say anything else, but I did.

"Hey, Rouge?" She looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um, why didn't you want Shadow to leave us on Prison Island? I mean you could've easily-"

"Oh, It was about to blow up." I gasped at her response.

"You mean-?!"

"Yep. Boom. Gone. The whole Island."

"S-so are you saying, everyone on it-?!"

"Relax, kid. Everyone on the island got off safely, including your friends, I'm sure; and that cranky Echidna too." I took a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Shadow, y'know."

"But he was gonna leave us if Chris and you hadn't said something to him."

"That may be true, but if he was as bad as we all thought, then no matter what me or your friend." I thought about this for a moment. "Now," she said with a sly smirk, "watch how he reacts to my intrusion." She sauntered into the brig. "Don't you ever smile?" She asked playfully. I couldn't tell if she was being a flirt or if she just wanted to push some buttons. "Hi, Chris."

"Hello, Rouge." He replied softly. Shadow turned away from the unwanted visitor.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Shadow?" She asked. He started to head for the door when Rouge called out saying, "I love when you give me the silent treatment!" Definitely flirting; but he wasn't taking the bait. Shadow was coming my way! I spun around a moment to see which way I should run, and then all I did was walk clemently up the hall.

"Hey." His deep voice echoing through the corridor; it stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes?" I said turning around with a big, nervous grin. He took a second to walk up to me with his arms folded.

"You expect me to believe that?" I was baffled by the question.

"Believe what?"

"That you're from some other world? How could you possibly be from anywhere else but that miserable planet? You look just like the rest of those pathetic humans."

"Oh, my, gosh," I carped, "What the heck do you have against humans, man? You know we're not all that bad. Sheesh."

"That's none of your business."

"Well then, where I'm form is none of your business either; so let's just end our conversation here." I turned around to head down the hall.

"What's your last name?" He asked me suddenly.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's supposed to be the quiet mysterious type."

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

"Why won't you stop asking questions?!"

"Hmph. Never mind." He stalked by me and I waited for him to turn the corner before I actually started breathing again. I blinked with silence, my new best friend, and I thought. Why did he want to know my last name? And more importantly, why does he hate humans so much? There was a lot I didn't know, but more I was going to find out than I wanted to later on.

BC737: Yow! Okay sorry it's been a while, um, but I just summarized all of episode 36 that involved Shadow, hee-hee. So thanks for reading and reviews! Tell me more of what you wanna see, and what you don't. PEACE!


	11. Secret of SHADOW revealed!

Sorry its been a while, if you've forgotten here's a quick summary: Ezi and Chris were captured by Shadow and are on the ARK, and now they are trying to figure away out when Rouge comes in to bother them...

Chapter 11!

"Why are you so bummed?" Rouge teased before she left the room. "Smile a little, you're in outer space!" Chris frowned purposefully at the smirking bat.

"You're not really helping." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was worth a shot," She mumbled, "Well, toodles!" I sat up and looked out the window to star at the blue planet.

"I wanna go home." I carped.

"Don't worry, Ezi," Chris tried to relax me, "I'm sure Sonic will-"

"No, I wanna go _home_, my real home. I wanna get on the ground again, and find out how I got here anyway! All I can remember, is a flash of light…" There was a quick silence, "I'm not saying I wanna ditch you guys, at all!" I said quickly. "I'm just feeling homesick, especially hanging around with these freaks." Chris laughed.

"No, I understand. I wondered about if you missed your family or not."

"Well, there's not much to miss, as you know." He smiled.

"I gotta go to the bathroom now, I'll be back." He strolled out and there was silence. What would I miss at home? There was my Aunt, my foster mother, my father in prison, my grandparents…My grandpa. I was always curious about him, because I only knew him when I was a baby…

"Psst, Ezi!" Chris poked his head from the doorway. I turned my head to look at him. "C'mere!" He whispered. I stood up and followed Chris into the hallway. He led me to a room a ways away from ours. "Check this out." He pointed at the huge computer screen centered in the small, dark room.

"Hey, maybe we can use it to communicate for help!" I started typing at the space bar on the bottom of the keys when a message popped up. "Huh. That's typical."

"What's wrong, Ezi?"

"It says we need a password. It could be anything!"

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" The robotic voice behind us demanded. Busted, we turned around to see Decoe and Bocoe with their hands on their oily hips staring at us.

"H-hi guys…We were, uh, just gonna play a game on this PC!" I assured them.

"A game? Oh, I like games! Said Decoe."

"Yeah, well we were just gonna do that," then I stretched my arms out and yawned obnoxiously loud, "but we're tired now, so we're just gonna go!"

"Aw, okay then."

"Yeah, sorry guys! Humans got to get sleep though, y'know? But I would LOVE to play a game with you two handsome robots later!"

"Oh, well that would be nice!" Decoe said.

"My only problem is this password; it won't let me get on the computer to have fun!"

"Oh that's easy: It's Ma-ri-a!" Bocoe exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks guys! We should get going Chris, wanna catch up on our sleep!"

"Right! I could use some shut eye." Chris played along.

"Well, g'night kids!" Decoe waved at us.

"Yeah, bye-bye!" Bocoe called out and they left down the hallway. I smirked.

"What idiots." Chris chuckled.

"C'mon, now time to get some help!" After we typed in the password, though, a lot of words and files popped up.

"What's all this?" We scrutinized the information: Space Colony Ark, Eclipse Canon, Project Shadow?! "Click on that one." Chris pointed at _Project Shadow._

"Hmph. What are you two doing in here?" We turned to see our third visitor, the black hedgehog standing behind us.

"S-Shadow!"

"Well?"

"W-w-we were just looking for a game to play! That room you kept us in is rather boring." I attempted. He pushed his way between us, and focused on the screen.

"I don't believe _Project Shadow _is an appropriate game for you."

"Oh, that? It was already on when we got onto the computer." He grabbed my hand and slid it off the mouse, then he turned off the whole thing.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing. Dr. Eggman doesn't want you snooping around, and it's my job to keep both out of his way." He smirked. "So scram. Get back to your room." Like little disciplined children, we did as we were told. We figured later on we could sneak back in and use it. Unfortunately, though, Shadow stayed with us the remaining hours of the day, or at least what we thought was day (I couldn't tell with the stars always out, and there were no clocks). Chris talked to Shadow most of the time, asking him questions that he wouldn't answer. I was at a distance, just watching the two. Chris seemed more comfortable with him than I did.

One time, suddenly, Shadow's attention averted from Chris and he started looking over at me. I avoided contact with his sharp red eyes for a while.

"What?" I finally asked him. He frowned at my short temper.

"Hey, look," Chris was pointing at an object outside the window, "what is that?" As the thing grew closer we realized what it was.

"A ship?" I guessed.

"Sonic must be on there!" Chris exclaimed.

"Your friend is coming to meet his doom." Shadow warned. Chris and I both opened our mouths to argue, but Shadow turned around and said, "I'll be right back." When he strolled out, Chris and I didn't hesitate to go back to that room with the computer. He figured out how to turn it back on and we searched through the Project Shadow file again. Our jaws dropped at what we found.

"This is…Shadow?" We saw a photo of a giant Lizard monster that filled an entire room.

"That can't be Shadow." I doubted.

"DO you think, maybe, this is what Shadow really is..?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." As I stared at the files that were popping up, I noticed on that thanked the inventors of this creation. Charles Wittenberg, Milard Tanner, Gerald Robotnik, Roosevelt Rodriguiz…

"Hey, Robotnik! Isn't that Eggman's name?"

"Uh, I don't know." Chris scrutinized the name.

"Yes it is! Sonic started calling him Eggman, but his real name is Robotnik."

"But Ezi, look at the date. This was done over fifty years ago."

"Fifty? They had this kind of technology back then?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so…Hey! Look at this." He pointed at a name and chuckled a little. "It's Jones Leon! Weird that he has your last name." My eyes widened. "But he's not related to you…There are plenty of people with the last name Leon. I just thought that was funny."

"Yeah…but how many with the name Jones Leon?"

"What do yah mean?"

"I mean that's my grandpa's name."

"Whoa! Talk about weird."

"Well, it can't be my Grandpa Jones. I'm from a whole different world, so there's no way…" There was a quick pause. "But I'm gonna keep looking, just in case!"

"You two are getting on my last nerve." We turned to see Shadow, grimacing.

"Uh oh." Was all Chris could say.

"Follow me, I have something to show you both that you might like." He escorted us back to the room, only this time there was a screen in front of the window. When he turned it on, it showed a different room on the ARK. In the room was Tails, Mr. Tanaka, Eggman and Amy; he had a gun pointed to her head!

"Oh my gosh!" We watched the screen like it was a movie, then seconds later Sonic waltzed into the room, holding a chaos emerald.

"Sonic did come for us!" Chris cried beatifically.

"Yeah, but Eggman's causing problems for them."

"If Sonic doesn't give him the emerald," Shadow elucidated, "I'm afraid you might lose from friends today."

"Oh no," Chris started yelling at the screen, "Sonic! You can do it!"

"You're fake hedgehog friend cannot hear you."

"Fake?" Chris repeated.

"You're the one who's fake! What are you anyway? Some kind of monster?" Shadow didn't respond, and distracted by the screen, we didn't mind that he didn't answer. We couldn't hear their voices, but we could see Sonic walking towards Eggman to exchange the emerald for Amy. Suddenly, when Sonic was right in the middle of the room, a capsule encircled him! As Sonic banged on the glass, the Capsule went flying into space. We both gasped, as we realized we could see the capsule floating outside from the window. Chris pressed his face into the glass.

"Sonic!" he screamed. Then, without warning, the capsule exploded. I watched the flames burst into a circular star, then vanish from the dark contents of space. I couldn't believe it. I saw the capsule, I watched it explode, but I couldn't believe that Sonic was in there; his death was too quick.

"No, Sonic." I whimpered. Was he really gone? NO, it couldn't be!

"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all." Shadow mumbled.

"It…can't be…" Chris was shaking. "Sonic can't be dead!" He stood up and dashed out the door.

"Chris, wait!" I sped after him, but he wouldn't stop running.

"That video was fake! Sonic couldn't have been in there!" We continued running for what seemed like minutes, until finally up ahead I could see the Master Emerald, and Knuckles holding it!

"That black hedgehog?" I heard him say, "He must be going after Sonic!"

"Then Sonic is okay?" Chris cheered out of breath. "Thank goodness. I knew he wasn't in that capsule."

"Hey guys!" Knuckles replied."Well, actually he was in there, but he just used Chaos Control to get out off that thing before it exploded."

"Phew! What a relief." I said, out of breath as well.

"Master Chris, Ezi, you're both alright!" We saw Amy, Tails, and Mr. Tanaka race toward us. Mr. Tanaka embraced Chris and began to weep tears of joy. I was too happy to see them all safe and sound. But where was Sonic? Dealing with Shadow perhaps? Moments later, we could here loud crashing noises outside, so we all observed out the nearest window. We could see the Eclipse Cannon was being destroyed!

"That must be Sonic." Knuckles said proudly.

"Yeah, he took out the cannon!" Chris exalted.

"Then he did it, Sonic stopped Eggman from hurting the planet!" We were all jumping around and cheering; unfortunately, we were celebrating too early. Abruptly, the lights gave out on us.

"W-what's going on?" Amy cried. When the lights turned on again, we could see a timer on the screen in front of us; it was counting down from twenty four minutes, and there was uneasy vibration around the ARK.

"We should get to the Control Room." Tails told us. Chris and I led the group there, seeing as how we knew where it was. We saw Eggman at the control table where the seven emeralds were, smashing his fists into the buttons.

"I can't believe my own grandfather tricked me!" We heard him curse. Then we watched helplessly as the emeralds were enclosed by a steel door.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles yelled. The screen above us turned on, and on it was a familiar man, large, with a grey mustache, and sitting in a chair in chains.

The old man began to speak: "The countdown marking my final revenge plan has begun. In a few moments, all of you will be destroyed. The Space Colony ARK is hurtling towards the planet at an incredible rate, and it will cause a fatal impact that will wipe out everything. Your chances for survival are slim, and there is simply not time to avoid this destruction. You took my granddaughter Maria away from me, so now you pay the price, dearly! ALL OF YOU UNGRATFUL HUMANS, WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, WILL FEEL MY LOSS, AND DISPAIR!" Another man's voice came on the screen: "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"NO."

"Okay then; Ready, AIM…"

"What's going on here! Who's is that guy?" Amy shrieked. The old man's message started over, and repeated itself.

"That is Professor Gerald Robotnik," Eggman explained, "One of the greatest scientific geniuses in the world, and my grandfather."

"You see? I told you he was related to Eggman!" The ARK shook more violently. "Okay, this isn't good at all!"

"The vibrations are getting worse!" Knuckles cried. I noticed Rouge saunter in, with a horrible look on her face.

"There's no way we can stop the ARK's course, I've checked every way possible." It seemed our fates had been sealed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic walked in as well.

"If you came here for a showdown Sonic forget it. We'll all be vaporized in soon." Sonic just smirked.

"Aw, c'mon Eggman, think positively; I'm sure if we work together we can get out of this mess."

"I was looking up a few things and I found my grandfather's diary." Eggman handed his laptop to Sonic.

Chris quickly examined it and began to read the words aloud: "I don't know what quite happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I was only trying to create it for the benefit of mankind- but then the military landed on the colony that fateful day. They were sent to destroy the project that I had been working on. They took my research, and shut down the facility, under the premises that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down…I couldn't bare the thought that she had been taken away from me because of my research. I had lost everything, I WENT INSANE! I had to avenge her, somehow, someway…I got scared, as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end.

Based on my original project, I was able to finish the Ultimate project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect; pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish to fill the world with destruction, release and awaken it."

"SO that's why you released Shadow from the base!" Rouge pointed the blame at Eggman.

"It's only a matter of time before this ARK hits the planet, and the explosion will be bigger than a super nova."

"The Chaos Emeralds are powering the system," Tails began, "We have to go in there and find them, and stop their power before it's too late. But how will we deactivate their power?" To my surprise, everyone turned to look at Knuckles.

"What are you all staring at me for?"

"Your Master Emerald will stop the emeralds, that's why." Rouge said.

"Okay than, if we work together, we can stop this from happening!" This tension was becoming exciting; were these animals really gonna save the whole planet? Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman, Tails, Decoe and Bocoe raced to the core, while Amy, Chris, Tanaka and I waited in one of the rooms. We would only get in the way, but nobody mentioned that out loud.

"I can't believe Shadow's whole purpose was to destroy us all." I mentioned.

"Well, I don't believe it. Anyway, I wish there was some way we could help Sonic." Tanaka rested his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Master Chris; Sonic will get there on time."

"Don't bet on it…" We all looked behind us to see Sonic's negative counterpart, standing there with his arms folded, smirking.

"SHADOW!"

To be continued….I kind of did this part mixed with the Sonic Adventure 2 game. Review Please!


	12. Goodbye, Shadow

Chapter 9

"Shadow, please don't do this." Chris raced over to him. I was gonna stop him, but I was interested in knowing what he wanted to say to Shadow. "I know you feel like you have to get revenge, but deep down, you know you were meant to help people." He placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "When you saved Ezi and me from Prison Island, I knew you couldn't be bad, and that's why you rescued us!"

"Hands off." Shadow warned, then he used some sort of energy that made Chris fly backwards!

"Chris!" Amy and I cried at once. Tanaka held us back.

"But he needs our help!" Amy insisted. Still Tanaka shook his head, and allowed Chris to continue. I was certain as well, that perhaps Chris could do something.

"It's useless, I made a promise to Maria and I'm keeping it!" Chris arose dizzily form his fall.

"Shadow, revenge won't bring Maria back."

"So what?"

"Please listen to me: You can't take revenge on people for something that happened 50 years ago! Can't you see it's not fair!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR; NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" I was almost shocked to hear Shadow bring such velocity to his voice; he truly had a purpose now. He threw Chris to the ground again."Maria was my only friend," he continued, "And the rulers of your planet came and took her away from me! I tried to save her, but there were too many for me to stop them…I never saw poor Maria again. All she ever wanted was to visit your planet; she would never have harmed anyone! She never got the chance…"

"Listen, I know there are some bad people in the world, but there are so many good people as well. I know you would agree with me if you got the chance to meet them, just like Maria wanted to." Chris struggled to reach for Shadow this time. "Maria, she would want you to be friends with people."

Something clicked within Shadow, because his angry expression loosened. Chris fainted finally, and collapsed in Shadows hands. Staring at the scene, I couldn't help but notice a slight sparkle in Shadow's right eye. Tanaka picked up Chris form Shadow.

"He was right about Maria," the black hedgehog admitted, "She did want me to help the people of your world…" He smirked, but this time, the smirk brought joy to me rather than a sullen twist. He turned to the door and ran.

"Shadow, where are you headed?" Amy asked.

"To fufill my promise to Maria." He said proudly. I smiled.

"Alright go Sha-dow! Woot! Woot!" I cheered. When he was gone, the four of us really just waited. We could hear crashes and the ship shook a few times, but I wasn't worried; if Sonic and Shadow were doing something about it, then there was nothing worry over. When a sudden bright light emerged into the room, I had panicked for a moment; but only a moment, because seconds later I recognized the gentle brightness to be Sonic. His golden glow was familiar; it was just like the time when he and transformed when all the seven emeralds were together. He glided over to Chris and Tanaka, and with one touch, he relieved Chris of his bruises and cuts. Chris awoke, happy to see the glittering hedgehog before him. Then Sonic vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Look, Shadow is helping after all!" Amy proclaimed. Her face was pressed against the window. Outside to the right, we could see something unusual, but we could also see Sonic and Shadow in their golden forms floating around. At the tip of the Eclipse Cannon was some kind of creature; it was brown, with small swirling eyes and a huge pocket on it's back.

"I don't rememebr that being connected to the cannon before!" I cried.

"What on earth is that thing?" Tanake questioned.

"It's the Biolizard," Eggman enlightened, he came rushing in with Decoe, Bocoe, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails behind him, "It's a project my grandfather came up with if plan A, AKA Shadow, had failed. It's pulling the ARK towards earth now!"

"Oh, does it ever end?" Amy carped. I clasped my hands together and started praying.

"All our fates rest with Sonic and Shadow, now." Rouge muttered. She wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually was. It was upsetting to see everyone so distraught.

"Sonic can do it!" Chris said finally. "He'll take that lizard-thing out, I know it!" I samiled.

"Yeah, what he said!" I responded, trying to match his intensity. Before we knew it, everyone was cheering. We could see Sonic and Shadow taking turns, aimimng their energy at the red blob that ept appearing and disappearing on the giant amphibian. Red lasers, and pink balls were dispersing from the monster, trying to hit the two heroes; they were easily dodged though.

"They gotta hurry!" Tails cried. "They only have fifty-six seconds before it hits the planet's atmosphere!" We all grew silent, and watched sharply. Sonic and Shadow were going to fire one more blow at the creature. My plams were sweating, I could hear the two robots whimpering, and people were breating heavy and loud. Sonic and Shadow held hands, flying around the lasers and passing the flying orbs. With both their energies combined, they blasted through the lizard's weak spot! It roared like a crying tiger, then with a lasting hiss, it died. We all jumped up with excitement that was unexplainable; we were still alive.

"The ARK is still going," Tails was shaking, "It needs to be moved still!" They defeated the creation but it wasn't enough; now they had to move the ARK somehow?

Sonic and Shadow placed their hands on the core of the cannon, and both shouted the all-to-familiar power: "CHAOS CONTROL!" We were blinded with by the epic light, when it faded, the ship was no longer rocking violently, and we could only see the lit stars in the dark universe out our window.

They had succeeded.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" everyone was dancing around, hugging each other, and jumping around like they were little kids again. Sonic came dizzily through the door way. Everything went silent, because we all knew right away that something was wrong.

"W-where is Shadow?" Chris was the first to wonder out loud. Sonic shook his head, confirming our fears.

"H-he's gone?" I managed to say. "No…I, I was just getting used to the good Shadow…" Sonic handed Chris a ring, When Chris started crying, I realized it was the ring Shadow had on his wrist. He really was gone.

We had made a pact with Eggman; no fighting until this event was brushed over, so we could all go back to the planet in peace. Of course, Eggman was just as sullen as the rest of us, though; he was so sad, he didn't seem like the enrgetic villian we had once dealt with before. We were quiet when Tanaka, Chris, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and I docked the X-Tornado and headed home; well, to the planet at least.

"Hey Sonic," Tails mentioned, "You used Chaos Control again, but it still didn't work! We're still here on this planet."

"Don't worry bud, we'll figure it out I'm sure."

"If the Chaos Control didn't work this time, does that mean you just sent more of your world to this one, Sonic, like last time?" It took him a moment to answer.

"We'll know that once we see for ourselves." Sonic said looking down at the blue planet. With few more words, we were on our way to new adventures.

BC737: Short, yes, but I needed to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you want to see from the show or not, because otherwise I'm summerizing quite a bit so we can get to…well, you'll see :). Thanks again


	13. THE END OR IS IT?

Chapter 13? IDK...

Oh yes, so there were many new adventures ahead for all of us.

Tails's theory was right. More of Sonic's world landed in Chris's. We even met some new characters...Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile. They mistook Sonic for some crook and tried to save Cream from him; for detectives they weren't very bright. Anyways after that fiasco Cream found her mom at last; it was a touching reunion. Eggman felt awful about the ARK incident, so he tried to patch things up by fixing the moon; SOnic didn't like it one bit. Chris thought maybe he was turning a new leaf, but I knew things became really suspicious when the moon began to block the sun, creating an Egg-clipse. In the end, Sonic saw to it that Eggman revealed his evil plot to the world, and that was after people started to like Eggman and everything.

After he was arrested, things settled down. Tails tried to figure other ways to get back home, and he and Chuck were working on something big in the garage, but they didn't want anyone to see yet. In the meantime, I hung out with Chris and he friends with Amy and Cream sometimes. We rarely saw SOnic, because he was always out running. One time, we even found a choa garden! This was weird, since CHao came from SOnic's world (Or Mobius, as Amy told me it's called), so it must have been transported here form CHaos COntrol. Of course, Eggman didn't lay dormant for long; even in jail he somehow managed to get applainces to attack the citizens. Knuckles and Sonic took care of that. When Eggman escaped, he continued his quest for world dominance and the chaos emeralds.

SOnic, Tails, AMy, Cream, Knuckles, Daniel, Chris, Rouge, Emrel, our new robot friend, and I entered a chaos emerlad tournament, along with othr familiar faces. It was Cream and Emrel in the end, and it turned out Cram had to eliminate him because he was out of control. Cram cried for a while, I felt so bad for her, so I started cooking with her and her mother whenever she asked. At school, I had loads of fun playing basketball with Chris and his friends. At home, I enjoyed giggling and chatting gosip with Amy; we had become great friends. It was so annoying when people would stare at her in the city (even though they knew who she was).

"What're you staring at? Ain't you ever seen a tan person before?" I would yell at the curious people as we strolled down the sidewalk. She would thank me and we would continue our "quest".

Chris had opened up to me more. he told me about how lonely he was before we all showed up. Sure, he had friends like Frances and Hailey and Daniel, but it just wasn't the same. I told him I had few friends at home as well, and I was grateful to have had so many adventures with him.

I liked Knuckles because he was red. His tempur was a hastle to get used to, but his intelligence was more than what people expected. He used big vocabulary when he spoke, and he was quite precatious with things; I think people give him less crdit than he deserves, including Sonic.

When I tol him that, he just scoffed and said "I don't give a damn of what SOnic thinks of me; it's not like he's my friend or anything!"

Sonic was the most interesting character I could ever know. He was unusually mysterious, never truly revealing how he felt to me or anybody else. 'He loved adventure, and smirked at danger; he is the fastest thing alive!' that was the motto he had and he stuck to it. Never going outside those boundaries. He was always the hero with the spirited attitude, and everyone loved him for it. But even Sonic needed a break from all of that, didn't he? He was always gazing ahead at whatever road he could travel on, like there was something huge on his mind. It would all make sense in time, but as of then I couldn't understand what he was so desperately searching for.

I didn't care much anymore for searching for the emeralds. Chaos Control didn't work twice, it wasn't going to work again. I was used to living in the Thorndike mansion. I loved all my little animal friends. I was at peace finally.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Uncle Chuck told us all in one of our usual attic meeting, "You all have to leave soon, if you don't, there's a huge chance time could stop here, forever." It was a lot to take in, but based on scientific research, we had to leave our peaceful lives. Chris was first to freak out, he ran away, I followd him. I followed him all the way to Eggman's hideout. He demanded that he stop his dirty tricks right now so Sonic and the others could stay.

"You're just trying to get SOnic to leave!" He yelled at the genius.

"I have no control over this kid and you know it," Eggman argued. "Face it, you just want your friends to leave. If they do, you go back to your sad little boring life. It's time grow up and deal with it: you'll have to say goodbye to you're friends, for good." Chris shedded tears as the cruel doctor spoke, so he racd out the door.

"Chris!" Decoe and Bocoe cried out, I started to chase after him.

"Hold on, kiddo." He halted. I turned to face him.

"You'll be leaving with us, right?" I nodded my head. "Hm, interesting. If you're not from this world, and you're not from Sonic's, then where pray-tell did you come from?"

"Haven't we gone over this a million times? It doesn't matter, all I know is that before I left my world, I saw a flash and I ended up here. So if you're leaving, then yes I'm going as well." Eggman looked back down at his work.

"I see." I couldn't help but feel that Eggman knew something I didn't. "Well, if this is the last time we see you, good luck." I smiled. I guess even Eggman was bummed about leaving this world.

"Thanks, Eggie." I glared over at the two robots. "Bye, Decoe and Bocoe." I waved before I dashed out of the 'hideout'.

"Eggie?" He mumbled in aggravation.

I decided to go back home since I had lost Chris.

"Are you sure you're alright, Son?" Chris's dad and mom, Ella, Chuck, Tanaka and Tails were interrogating Chris when I walked in

"I'm fine guys, really." He told them.

"Ezi darling, thank goodness you're here too. Are you okay sweetheart?" Mrs. Thorndike obliged to ask.

"Yeah, I'm ok too." I assured them with a fake smile.

"You two shouldn't have run off like that," Chuck scolded, "You should be more careful."

"My bad, Chuck." I said fragilely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Chris added.

After we all settled down, I decided to go check out this portal device thing that Chuck and Tails had created. It was on a metal path outside, and the machine was a tall, gold, circular doorway. I sat right in front of it. We had to go, for good? It wasn't fair. And how was certain I was going to head back home anyway? What if I ended up in Sonic's world? I wasn't sure if I'd be happy or sad about that…

"Eager to head home already?" Sonic teased. I kept my head down, and locked my knees up to my torso, wrapping my arms around them.

"N-no, I was just thinking." I half lied. Sonic sauntered beside me, with his arms folded, staring at the empty gold circle.

"You know, Chuck and some others still think you might be from this world." That sentence irritated me.

"I know." I said with more enthusiasm. "Why, do you think that too?"

He chuckled. "No actually, I don't. I never thought you were from here. You're different, y'know?"

"Different?" I retorted. "That better be a totally awesome kind of different!"

He laughed again. "Don't worry, it is." He paused. "You know, Ezi, I feel like we were all brought here for a reason. I'm glad to have met you and Chris, and I think we've all gained something from this experience."

"Gained something? Like what?"

"Weeeell I didn't know you before we got here, but I'm assuming you were a bit shy and timid, or at least you acted that way in the beginning."

I thought about it. "I guess I didn't like opening up before, and I'm not as scared of things. I guess I owe you a thanks, Sonic."

"Eh, not really. You did that yourself. I was just there to add to the change."

"Still, thanks…" I twirled my head in the other direction.

"I…I don't say goodbye, but if I am going back to my world, I've had an amazing tim here with all of you, Sonic."

"Same here."

The next day came sooner than we hoped. The day was mostly quiet. I was hoping to see Sonic that morning, but he had already gone out. He couldn't hang with us on our last day here?

Team Chaotix left before all of us. Chuck let them go later that afternoon. At about 4:30, we started to get ready.

That night, everyone was there, even people I didn't know. Ella wore a dark blue dress, Tanaka wore a tux. Mr. and Mrs. Thorndike were there as well. Chris had on a cream suit and red tie. I wore a shirt and jeans. I didn't have to dress up if I was going back home anyway. I did want to look decent though, so I kept my hair down and wore earrings I had bought with Amy once when we had gone shopping. Tails and Chuck were managing the control panel with the chaos emeralds. Amy and Cream were chatting with Hailey, Daniel and Frances. Rouge the bat was there with her military friend, Topaz. Chris's Uncle Sam was there in his speed racing car. Knuckles was there with Master Emerald, and of course, Sonic was just there.

I had felt bad because Chris hadn't said a word to me all day. He probably didn't even want to be there, that selfish jerk.

"Master Chris is not himself." Tanaka told me quietly. His sudden words were a bit of a surprise to me.

"Hello, Tanaka."

"Master Chris wants to be strong, for you. He won't be too emotional about it, because he understands you have to go home now. So if you want to share anything with him, you must make the first move." Wow. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"Thanks, Mr. Tanaka, you've been an awesome butler, and I've enjoyed training a little in martial arts with you." He bowed his head before he left me.

Tails led a few small birds and smaller animals into the bright colorful dimension. Cream, Vanilla, and Amy went around hugging everyone. I remember when Cream and Vanilla hugged me they specifically smelled like a bakery. Amy was sobbing hysterically when she hugged, or rather choked, me. They went through the portal first.

It was weird when Rouge left. I had wanted to get to know her more, but I guess it was too late for that. Topaz didn't burst out into tears until Rouge had gone in as well. Tails shook hands with us.

"Goodbye Tails." I told him when we clasped hands. "You're a-hundred times more brilliant than Eggman; and just so adorable!" Speaking of Eggman, he had already flown across us into the portal, laughing maniacally while he did that.

"T-thanks Ezi," I could tell I embarrassed him a little, but I had to tell him that, "I'm gonna miss you're jokes." Before he left, Chuck hugged him for a while before he let him through the portal.

Knuckles was next. He had just waved to most of us, but I wanted to hug him.

"So long, Knux." I told him, it was the first time I had used his nickname.

"See yuh, kid." Was all he said. I honestly could not tell if he was trying to hide his sorrow or if he really didn't give a damn.

I decided to go in next. I knew Sonic would be last, and that's just how I liked it: that I was NOT last. I said farewell to Daniel, Frances, Hailey, the Thorndike's, and Ella, and Tanaka and Chuck. I could see that concern on their faces. That look that said "Maybe we should see if we can find her family somewhere around here one more time before we send her off to some strange foreign galaxy." But I didn't care, especially when it was time to say goodbye to Sonic. It was all happening so fast, everyone was going and now I was heading home too. Maybe it would have been easier if I hadn't tried to make friends with all of them, but it was too late now.

"Sonic…" I whimpered.

"Don't worry, Ezi. I bet your family misses you." He gave me a thumbs up. "Safe traveling." I replied a thumbs up as well. Next was Chris.

"Ezi…" He said quietly. I swung my arms around him and started bawling. It wasn't really just Chris I was going to miss, but it seemed easier to hug him than Sonic and seem so pathetic at the same time.

"I won't forget you." I told him. "Thanks for letting me stay in your intense mansion."

I dug my face in his suit, but I could tell he was smiling when he spoke softly. "Thank you for everything." I pushed away from, wiping my tears off my cheeks. He and Sonic were smiling, both giving a thumbs up. I nodded my head and smiled back before I jumped through the portal. The last thing I saw in that world was their faces, then I plopped on my bed and dreamed.

THE END…

OR IS IT?

Core was glaring down at the great city from a dark mountain with disgust.

"Nitro." he mumbled. "_Nitro_." He spoke louder. "NITRO!" The green hedgehog finally appeared, floating towards his grumpy friend in his red and blue jetted-boots with little haste.

"This is driving me crazy! I have been searching this planet, Earth, for months! It's been almost a year! Where is he huh? WHERE IS _SONIC_?"

The green hedgehog did not respond. Instead, he pointed his finger out to the city.

"W-what are you saying, man? Is one of those humans hiding him?" Core stood up, and smirked at the sleeping people below. "Oh, so we have to find Sonic's little helper, hm? Then let's go find 'em…"

Bc737: Okay, NOW it's the end. Well, not really. Sonic-X is over! For now. There will be more X-overs and maybe more Sonic-X later, but for now, Sonic has to deal with new enemies in our world! DUN-DUN DUUUUUN! Stay tuned! Oh, and review please J


	14. Back in Blue

Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I just never took the time to edit this story. I wrote it a long long time ago so the updates shouldn't take too long, as long as I know you happy readers are enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reviewing and feedback, they help and mean lots! So please enjoy:

Sonic Eternal

Chapter 14: Back in Blue!

"Happy Halloween!" She popped up and hugged me, blowing one of those noise makers in my ear.

"Shut up! It's not like it's New Years or Jesus is coming back or something!" I snapped.

"Awww, Ezi's just angry because she doesn't have a date for the winter formal yet!" My friend teased.

"No, that's not it. I'm just tired I guess."

"You didn't sleep well again?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… you should talk to your doctor! I bet he'll give you some pills that'll have you sleeping like a baby!"

"Babies don't sleep. They whine and scream and cry all night, so I'm already like a baby, except without the crying…" That part was a lie.

"Welll, I don't know what you should do then," my friend shrugged, "you're screwed I guess!"

"Gee, thanks Izzy," I mumbled. My best friend's name was Elizabeth. She had the same name as me, so every one called her Izzy and me Ezi. Right now, she was dressed up in her witch costume and already had candy and the noise maker from school in her bag.

"You gonna go trick-or-treating with us tonight? I think Eden is coming with us…" She sang.

"So?"

"Soooo he might ask you to the Winter Formal tonight if you go!"

"I doubt it. We're just friends, Izzy. And I only like him at all because he's the only humbling guy in our class. The other dudes are just selfish jerks."

She sighed. "That's true… so you should go out with him then!"

"Stop trying to get me to go out already! I can't go tonight anyway because my family and I are going to go to Phoenix tonight and trick or treat there. Marie has work so Mark and I are trick or treating in a neighborhood there."

"You're going to Sierra Vista with your little brother? Weird…"

I chuckled. "It makes for good bonding time. We're not related, and he's always been sour about that, but Marie adopted us both, so we have to get used to eachother."

She yawned. "I see. Well, that's good but it kinda sucks you're not gonna be going with us tonight. We'll have to plan another event where Eden can ask you out!"

"Izzy…" I growled.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" She laughed. "Well, we're at your complex, I'm off to my place now. I'll see you at school next week, Ezi!"

"By Izzy." I chuckled and waved goodbye to her. I looked into my complex. My apartment was near the middle at the right of the road. I didn't want to go home. When I was home, all I thought about was how much I missed all them.

_Sonic…_

I took my time walking in, and got dressed and ready to head over to Sierra Vista with my family.

…

...

...

"Are you sure you left it there?"

"Yes! Ma-ma we gotta find it! It had all my candy in it and my i-phone!"

Marie's furrowed her brows. "Dammit Mark! You left your i-phone?"

"Yes! Ma-ma we have to go to the restaurant and get it!"

"Oh for heaven sakes!" She rolled her eyes. "Ezi, your brother and I are going back to the restaurant to get his candy bag he left, do you wanna come with us?"

"No, I'll just stay in the hotel." I mumbled.

"Alright then," she grabbed her car keys, "we'll see you in about 45 minutes then." They left me alone in the room. I listened to their footsteps outside fade as they stalked down the stairs. We had just come back from the restaurant Mari had taken us to after Mark and I went Trick-orTreating while she worked.

I took my cat ears off.

It was exhausting acting like a happy person all the time.

I plopped onto my bed and started to cry.

This wasn't new. I cried almost every night. Some nights I would get a new song on my i-pod and listen to it until I fell asleep, that would distract me from the pain..

It was pathetic. I was crying over a bunch of animals. I knew this, and somehow I felt like I was missing something so vital to my life. I wasn't going to be happy. Not until I saw them again.

I sat up and wiped the tears off my face, realizing that my cat whiskers I drew on my face were now smeared all over my cheeks. I washed my face off in the bathroom, and when I got out… THUMP! I heard footsteps on the next floor. THUMP! But how could that be when I was on the sixth floor; the highest floor? I ran outside into the fall breeze. There was nothing outside; in fact it was entirely peaceful. The lanterns were on, the halls were quiet, and I could see the street when I looked out the railing to my right. I shrugged then left to my room. That's when I heard grunting and punching noises come from the air, and then fade towards the ground.

"What the hell was that?" I ran back to the railing and noticed quick moving under me.

_They_ were fighting on the first floor.

My eyes widened in excitement when I saw them. But why were they fighting?

Shadow gave a swift punch at Sonic and he flew into the parking lot. Then Shadow looked up at me.

"S-Shadow… you're alive?" I thought aloud. My heart was racing. Not only Sonic but Shadow was here! I wanted to tell him how happy I was that he was alive after what happened at the ARK. But I was thinking about why they were fighting in front of my hotel until Shadow spoke back to me.

"**You spoiled brat**!" He yelled up at me. He crouched down and suddenly bounced all the way up to the sixth floors railing! The wind came up so fast, dust scratched my eyes. I tripped over the welcome rug in front of the hotel door and fell onto the sidewalk. My legs were scrapped and bruised. Shadow was balanced on the railing with his clutched fists on both his sides and giving me an angry look with eyes narrowed and teeth gritting at me.

"Shadow, what's your problem?" I yelled at him.

"Don't talk to me as if you have no consciousness of this! Because of your greed, you could put everyone around you in danger now!"

"What? What greed? I swear I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" He just seemed angrier though, and he prepared his fists to strike with his spear of light attack. At this point, I was done convincing Shadow, angry at his abrupt hatred towards me, and I stood up quickly while charging at him and pushed him off the railing! I turned and tried opening the door to my room; it was locked! So I started running down the hall as fast as I could to find a safer place than out in the open. That's when Shadow flew over the railing in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You stupid jerk! What do you want from me?" I screamed, utterly exhausted and furious with him. He didn't hesitate though, he threw his spear at me before I could say anything else. I knew I could move to dodge it, but I was so jolted my feet stayed planted on the ground. That's when the blue blur spun in and converted the attack to dust!

"Sonic! I knew you would come back!" I said overjoyed.

"Of course I would," he bragged, "Shadow didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, not really." I mumbled trying to cover the bumps on my legs.

"What's your deal, Shadow? Attacking an innocent girl like that?"

"Innocent? You don't even know what she's done!" Shadow snapped.

"Nobody knows what I've done because you won't even tell me! You're probably accusing me for something that I didn't even do!"

"There you go again, covering up your selfishness." Shadow muttered.

"Look Shadow, Ezi doesn't seem like a greedy person; whatever it is that you're talking about, you need to tell us now and not jump to conclusions."

"Silence, Sonic! I've had enough of your interference!" Shadow swung his spear of light at Sonic! He spun around again to avoid the attack, but this time, it hit off Sonic's right side and he was pushed to his left, forcing him off the railing!

"Sonic!" I yelled to him, he was about to fall over when I caught onto his arms. It would've been easy for me to pull him up; except for the fact his foot was stuck to the bottom of the railing!

"Hold on, Sonic!" I struggled. I began pulling him up but he stuck like a glue to the poles.

"Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Oh, Sorry Sonic!" Shadow walked closer to us.

"Ezi let me go!"

"No, I can't let you fall!"

"Yeah, but if you don't, Shadow will kill _you!_"

"Let him try! Forget it Sonic, I won't let you fall!" I turned to Shadow who was more than ready to attack me.

"Prepare to die." He muttered. Then he threw his deadly spear of light at us and all I could see was stars.

To Be Continued!

Thanks for reading, sorry its been a while! I've been writing a Xioalin Showdown story: The Xiaolin Chronicles, and I wrote this story a long long time ago and just never edited it. Anyways I hope you're enjoying it. Reviwe please and I'll update asap! Have a great day


	15. So, You're not the Hero?

Sonic Eternal

Chapter 15: So You're Not the Hero?

**Please note readers: During the time of Perfect Chaos in Sonic-X, Ezi was having another adventure (The Sonic Eternal: Kingdom Hearts story). In this story, you need to know that Tikal confronted her and gave her the black Chaos Emerald! That's all you need to know for now. And thank you pumpkinspice64 and White Hunter for the most recent reviews! Enjoy! **

…

The next thing I knew, Sonic had flown into the air doing a flip, I still had hold of his hands. He flew over me, landed on the ground, and pulled over to the wall with him before the spear could reach us! Sonic charged at Shadow and they began battling again. I stepped back and let them fight; even though I didn't want them to fight for what seemed to be no particular reason.

"Ezi, you okay?" Tails yelled coming up from the other side of the hall. I ran over to him for relief in all the confusion.

"Tails! I'm so happy to see you! But I must ask you: why is Shadow trying to kill me?"

"I think it might have to do with the chaos emerald."

My heart skipped a beat. "You mean, the eighth chaos emerald?" He nodded his head. I turned around to Sonic and Shadow. "Shadow! Does this have to do with the black emerald? If it does, I really didn't want anything to do with it!"

"But you do have it?" Tails asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't; but I'm not saying anything until someone tells me what's going on around here!" Tails lowered his ears, upset about me being upset.

"Ezi, we don't know what's going on exactly. All we know is that you might have this eighth chaos emerald."

"Yeah but that's only because Tikal forced me to take it, I didn't have a choice!" Everything went quiet. Even Sonic and Shadow had stopped fighting.

"Someone…Gave it to you?" Shadow stammered.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you! I don't know what this emerald can do, put apparently something awful if you wanted to kill me over it."

Shadow grinned, then jumped on the railing. "You don't even know what it does?" He chuckled a little, "To think: I thought you stole the emerald so you could have the power for your own." He didn't admit he was wrong, he just clarified that before he hopped down to the first floor. Surprised, Sonic grabbed hold of the railing and peered over it.

"He's gone." He sighed under his breath, panting from his hard fight.

"Sonic, what are we gonna do?" Tails muttered. Sonic shook his head.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"Well, Ezi, other then the pursuers of the eighth chaos emerald-"

"What? Pursuers?" I gasped.

"We don't know what terrible power the black chaos emerald contains. What we do know is that people like Eggman will be after it."

"Oh great. Continue."

"Anyways, we gathered the chaos emeralds from our world to come to this world, so we could protect you from anyone who wanted the chaos emerald."

"Okay, so why the long faces? You don't like being around me or something?" Tails giggled, "No, it's nothing like that! The problem now is that we're trapped in this world now, and we don't know how to get back home."

"Oh." I said sadly.

Sonic stepped in, "No worries! If we got home by Chaos Control in Chris's world, we can do it again in this one! Right, Tails?"

"Yeah, Sonic! I'm in the middle of creating a portal radar. Chuck was able to create his own portal, but as it turns out every world has a gateway to use time and space travel, so all we need to do is find the one for this world!"

"Tails, how long until you think the radar will be done?" I asked.

"Why? You don't like being around us or something?" Sonic snickered.

I laughed. "Yep, you got me! I've been enjoying the past three months not having to be around you losers!"

"I'm sure you mean every word of that!" Sonic winked, getting my joke.

"I just want to know so I can help you guys find a guys place to hide until Tails gets his radar running." I answered.

"Well, that's something else we need to tell you." Sonic replied.

"I'm listening."

"We have a hideout in Arizona, but we can't tell you where it is."

"What? Why not?"

"Because ever since we got here, the police have considered us a threat, even though they know exactly who we are." Tails explained.

"Wait… the police know you're here? And they're trying to capture you?"

"Yes. It's not the way it was in Chris's world either. They started firing at us with their guns! I don't think they care about who we are or where we came from, they just want to get rid of us. Ee can't risk getting caught. We trust you, Ezi, but we don't trust other people. If someone found out you knew us, they would try to pump the information out of you, that's why you can't tell anyone you've met us, okay?"

"Okay, Sonic, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good. We better get going, Tails." Sonic pointed out, heading to the stairs.

"Okay then, we'll contact you later, Ezi! Happy Halloween!" Tails wailed as they headed down the stairs.

"'Kay then…" I sighed to myself, not wanting to have them leave already. I went downstairs and to ask the manager if I could have another key for my room because I had blindly locked myself out in all the commotion. When I entered the room, the manager had his feet on the desk and he was reading a book that had pink ink written on it. I couldn't see his face because the book was stuffed in front of it. The empty white office was quiet; you could here the clock ticking slowly on the wall.

"Um, excuse me, sir," I mumbled.

"Speak up, girl. I can't hear you." He sneered with his deep voice. I jumped at his harsh reply.

"I need a key! I locked myself out of my room!" I yelled. _Maybe he heard that_. I thought to myself triumphantly. He slammed his book down and thrust his feet off the desk. I jumped again. He eyed me in my costume through his clear glasses.

"Ma'm, did you not see me reading a book just now? Do you not know common-courtesy?"

"Um, common-courtesy, sir? Excuse me, but you're supposed to help the customers, not lecture them."

"Indeed." He proclaimed sitting back down in his seat. "What room are you?"

"606"

"Really," he said as he opened the drawers in the desk with a key around his neck. "That's interesting." He said aloud.

"W-what is?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering how it is that you locked yourself out of your room, that's all."

"Oh. Well I was just coming out to ask the housekeeping for some more paper towels."

"Is that so? Well, I have the schedule for housekeeping right here; they don't go up to the sixth floor until tomorrow."

"I went down the stairs to look for them."

"Did you find someone to help you, then?"

"Yes I did."

"Then where's your paper towel?"

"I left them beside the room when I went back up to my room; that's when I found the door locked!" I snapped aggravated by his questions. He pushed his glasses into place with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry for my harshness," I calmed, "I'm having a rough day, that's all."

"I'm sure you are." He said lifting up the card key to my room. "Here you go." He had the card dangling from a string in his hand. I swiped the card quickly and turned to leave.

"Thanks." I mumbled when I walked out the door. I hurried up the stairs all the way to the sixth floor and didn't stop until I was secured in my room. I tried to get to bed before Marie and my little brother Mark got back to the hotel so I could have a descent night's sleep since we were leaving early tomorrow for school. But I couldn't sleep. All the excitement from that night had me wide awake. I placed my hand on my heart, listening to my heartbeat.

"What power does this emerald have, anyway?" I asked myself lying in bed. I turned to my side and finally fell to sleep.

….

….

….

"This is ridiculous!" Eggman grumbled. "I could rule this entire planet with the right resources!"

"We know you could, Dr. Eggman!" Decoe declared.

"Yes, you could definitely conquer this place and scare Sonic out of hiding!" Bocoe added.

"I don't think Eggman's really that interested in taking over this planet." A dark voice replied.

The panicked robots turned around to see the black hedgehog approaching them.

"Eek! Shadow!" They both yelped in unison. Eggman turned to see him with little surprise on his face.

"You lied to me, doctor." Shadow said in a quiet anger.

"Hmph, you should hardly be surprised, Shadow." Eggman was being more subtle then usual.

Shadow chuckled. "I know why you did it. You think you're so clever, don't you?" he folded his arms. "You wanted me to kill that girl."

"Huh? What's he yapping about, doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I have my reasons." Eggman told the life form.

"**The darkness**." Shadow continued. "You want Sonic to release that negative energy again, like he did before. You thought if you could get him really angry, he would do just that, so you wanted me to kill his friend to make him mad. Surely, that would unleash his dark form, right?"

"I didn't lie to you completely. She does have the eighth Chaos Emerald. The black emerald. If she uses that emerald, she too will be consumed by evil!"

"I don't care about any of that. All I care about, is the fact that you tried to have me do your dirty work for you, doctor."

Eggman remained calm as he spoke. "The black Chaos Emerald, is said to be excluded from the others, because not even the Master Emerald could control it's dark powers! It maybe even stronger than the other emeralds combined, but it's useless with that innocent brat carrying it around! That's probably why Tikal gave it to her, so it's dark powers couldn't be used."

"You told me the girl stole it from its imprisonment, and planned to use the dark powers all for herself!"

"Did I really say all of that?" Eggman mocked. "Well, I may have altered the real story only slightly so you'd go after them."

"Eggman!" Shadow growled. "I'm not one of your lackeys, I won't be used to do your bidding for you! You'll pay for trying to trick the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Easy there, Shadow." Eggman held up a device in his hand.

"What is that?"

"Why, it's what we need to get home, Shadow. This is a portal radar. Once we find the gateway out of this world, we can use Chaos Control and go home. I'm the only one who can use it, so if you take me out, you might as well just find yourself a nice little home to live in here!"

"Hmph. I'm not going to destroy you just yet," Shadow decided to tell him, "I still have use for you yet. But trust me, when your usefulness is up…"

His chaos spear blew up the boulder next to them. The robots shrieked in terror, but Eggman composed himself.

Shadow turned to leave. "See you soon." He was gone in a flash.

Eggman went back to his business staring out into the city.

"T-that was close!" Decoe stammered.

"Yeah, Shadow was this close to frying us!"

"Don't be so panicked, you two clunks!" Eggman chided. "We have work to do on this planet, so let's get going."

As they left, Eggman didn't notice the spy that had been watching them the whole time.

"Hmmm… Sonic's dark powers, eh?" The slender bat mused to herself. "And what's all this talk about a black emerald? Now that sounds like my kind of business!"

To Be Continued!

**BC737: What dark form of Sonic's could they be talking about? Who was that jerk at the hotel? Will Sonic and his friends be safe in this seemingly cruel world? Ha, I'm enjoying going back into this story and I hope you are enjoying it as well! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
